Checkmate
by windwhisprer
Summary: 39, 58:: In 1929, Sanzo and Goku live their life in a catholic church. An accident will send them across the country and across time. All the while a familiar pair of eyes will be watching. Are you ready to play?
1. Prologue: Game Start

**Rating: **M

**Parings: **39, 58

**Warnings:** Gender bender, lemon, bad '20's slang, Gangsta Gojyo.

**A/N:** Thank you for clicking on Checkmate! I hope you enjoy the show. And since the Prologue is so short I'll post up the first chapter with it. I would very much appreciate it if you could leave your comments as you read. Please and thank you!

**Checkmate**

**Prologue: Game Start**

There's a funny thing about religion, once it's in your life, it never gets out. I'm not saying that if you're introduced to a religion in your childhood you will stay devoted and loyal for the rest of your life. Some people are like that, but others might turn away, for whatever reason. But onceit has been introduced to you, it'll always be there. Whether you grow to resent it, or love it, embrace it or accept it, religion flows through your blood forevermore.

This seems to hold true for reincarnation as well. I've noticed throughout my lifetime and othersthat we're all entwined. There are a few things I've noticed that do this, but for the sake of my tale, we shall focus on religion.

First, let me introduce you to our cast and crew you know all too well. Our little Genjyo Sanzo, mighty Buddhist priest, is now only eighteen wee years old in this tale. Isn't that funny? When he was reincarnated, he was given the name James Goldman. But for the sake of our tale, I'll just call him Sanzo. You probably know him better as that.

The second actor on our stage would be none other than little Son Goku, who is no older than seventeen in our tale. His name is Alex McClain in this lifetime, but, again I shall simply refer to him as Goku. It'll be less confusing in the long run.

There are other actors who will enter and exit our stage as our little drama of murder and religion continues to play out. However, for now, we will focus on these two. They always seem so good at getting into trouble, don't they? Well, it wouldn't be any fun if they didn't now.

Who am I, you may ask? Good question, good question. For now, all I will say is that you know me, and you know me well. Rack your brains to figure out who. I can already tell you it's not who you're expecting.

But that won't come 'till later.

On with the story, but where to begin? Oh yes, I remember. New York City, 1929.


	2. Chapter One: The Pawn

**Checkmate **

**Chapter One: The Pawn**

Sanzo gasped, sweat rolling down the sides of his face. The room itself was too hot, his muscles quivering as he tried to keep control over himself. He was supporting himself on his forearms and his entire body quivered. He didn't want to crush the teenager beneath him, who was having an equal amount of trouble catching his breath. Tanned hands were shaking as they pressed to his chest, probably to keep him from falling, Sanzo figured. Chocolate hair was pasted to his temples with sweat as bright brown eyes looked up at him. Sanzo felt like he was going to collapse all over again. Jesus Christ, why did Goku have to look at him like that?

"Sanzo…" the young altar boy breathed in such a way that set a fire in Sanzo's veins.

"Holy…" the priest let his sentence trail off, closing his eyes and trying to get control over his body.

They were both in Sanzo's room, locked safely behind closed doors. Sanzo's robes were in a heap on the floor, only leaving him in a pair of trousers that did not conceal his arousal at all. Goku was in a similar state, clad only in his underwear as he looked up at Sanzo lovingly, completely trusting.

They had been fooling around for several months like this. They had discovered their attraction for each other and it had only bloomed from there, though it had taken a while. The twenties, as "roaring" as they were, were still pretty restricted when it came to sex. Sex with two men wasn't unheard of, but a complete no-no. When Sanzo stopped denying himself and finally allowed Goku in, I'll admit I was proud of him. Despite society's rules restricting him, he didn't have thousands of emotional barriers like before. It didn't take as long for Goku to weasel his way in. Sanzo never did like obeying the rules anyway.

As for Goku, the brunet never seemed to really care that what they did was frowned upon. I was amazed that he could shrug off so much so simply. He just did what made him happy. I'm glad it was Sanzo that made him happy, instead of rampaging through the streets and killing people randomly.

Though that would've been interesting, it would have still been far too short lived. I think I like this better.

They did it behind the back of the church, of course. During the day they acted like they didn't even know each other, but at night, they were like this, locked in an embrace together. They had only gotten so far, but tonight was the night they had agreed upon. Tonight was where they were going to take it all the way. If they were discovered, it would be the biggest scandal in a long while. Though Sanzo liked to disagree with Goku's logic; after all the stock market had crashed only a week ago. People were going to be more concerned over that for the next few months than a priest and a senior altar boy who were having sex.

Still, it was a good idea to keep it on the down low. If they were caught… at the very least they would be kicked out of the church. Sanzo and Goku both had nowhereelse to go. They didn't need that.

Sanzo gulped audibly, his Adam's apple bobbing as he did so. Goku bit his lip slightly in response. Damnit, that was so adorable. Sanzo resisted the temptation to kiss him. "Are you sure?" Sanzo stressed, his voice threatening to crack on him.

"Yeah," Goku breathed, his arms wrapping around Sanzo's neck.

"There's no going back," Sanzo continued, still giving the teenager a way out.

Goku's face scrunchedup. "Good grief, Sanzo! Hurry up! I've been waiting too damn long for this!"

Sanzo faltered, looking down at Goku for a moment before nodding. He discarded the young man's underwear, moving towards his pants. He knew his hesitations were his own. He still wasn't sure what he was doing, but he still had faith in his decision. He wasn't going to back out now. He fumbled for the small thing of kitchen oil he had stolen that morning as he turned back to look at Goku, flushed and naked out before him. Something in his throat caught and it took him a moment to move again.

Time, destiny, and beyond has a way of tying people together again, lifetime after lifetime. Then again, who knows if it's really destiny or some warped Goddess deciding that it's better if all the characters in her favorite soap opera are back together again? Like a happy little family. I've been watching them both for a long time, watching as Sanzo was abandoned on the steps of the church when he was almost two years old. Goku was in a similar situation, since he'd been given to the church in exchange for a wad of cash.

But we'll explain that later.

I had been watching them grow and become who they were today, knowing who they were even if they didn't. They didn't recognize me, of course. I wasn't anybody to them, which was probably better in the long run. I was able to stand back and watch them for years as they grew and changed, never remembering anything. Goku and Sanzo were naturally drawn to each other, even if they were in different parts of the church. They never understood why, but I did.

Goku moaned when Sanzo fully sheathed himself within his heat. They stayed together a moment, as though suspended in time. The only sounds were their deep breaths and the faraway sounds of a wailing siren. It was probably another ambulance heading to another suicide. They had been happening quite frequently since the stock market crashed. Goku laced his fingers with Sanzo, squeezing tightly as he sucked in a breath.

"Everything Jake?" Sanzo breathed, appearing to try and hold himself back.

Goku nodded, licking his lips. "Move Sanzo…" he breathed.

Sanzo nodded and slowly began to rock his hips, thrusting into Goku as the teenager moaned and writhed beneath him.

Funny how everything comes together. One single moment can define everything. One single, insignificant incident can ruin a person's life forever. Heh, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," Goku chanted endlessly as Sanzo continued to pound into him. It was a perversion of a prayer, since what they were doing was absolutely blasphemous. I wonder if they knew how blasphemous. Sanzo always was good at turning a blind eye to things that were supposed to be important.

He continued to ram into the youth until finally their orgasms rocked them both. They both collapsed in a sticky mess together, murmuring things that I couldn't hear. It took them a long while to finally unlock from one another, trading long, slow kisses before Goku finally broke off to get dressed and Sanzo to clean up. Neither one of them wanted to be caught, whether it was from the nun on watch that evening or the servants that would clean the rooms in the morning. That was more then they needed.

Goku gave Sanzo one last kiss before disappearing back out into the night, heading back to his own dormitory. Sanzo just sat there a moment, slightly dazed as he changed into his night attire and hung up his robes for the service the next day before crawling into bed.

It would probably be one of the last peaceful nights they had together. You know how these things go.

I wasn't about to tell them what was going to happen. They had their own problems to deal with and I couldn't help them. All I could do is watch the fun. And tell you, of course. Why? You'll find out later. Giving you the answers now would just be no fun.

And the game begins again.

---

Mass that morning was boring, as usual. I never liked standing there and listening to the prayers and verses. We did this every morning and every evening, with only the people in the church. I don't know why I keep calling it a church; it was more like a cathedral. Or a prison of boredom. It was going to kill me one day, I swear. Anyway, like I was saying, we do this every morning at nine a.m.and then again at nine p.m. On Sundays our mass was open to the public. Otherwise, our church was pretty closed off, expect for special occasions. New York was a dangerous place in the twenties, and with the stock-market crashing people were resorting to any means to get money.

Then again, the church had nothing to do with any of that.

Sanzo had arrived on time that morning, as usual, looking as though nothing was out of the norm. It was as though a stray hair out of place could be admitting weakness. I had spared him a glance as he came in and noticed he looked lighter then he had the past few days. I was damn glad I spied on them last night. I may have been a pervert, but at least I was enjoying myself.

Life wasn't about work; it was about living to the fullest. I saw no better way then watching a pair of hot teenagers go at it. If they want to be blasphemous and engage in the world of sin, then who was I to complain? I mean, _come on._

Oh yeah, the mass.

Goku stumbled in late that morning. He was the last to enter. I noticed as he made his way along the rows to sit with the other senior altar boys that his gait was off. Again I had to hold back my smile. I guess most of the priests figured I was smiling at them, and they smiled back.

The elderly priest at the altarwho was reading the Morning Prayer stopped mid-sentence as he watched Goku scramble across the ground. The guy was an asshole, but not in a good way. He always annoyed me, since on more than one occasion he found something to yell at me for.

The man must've at least been in his seventies. Nobody knew how old he was, but he was feeble. I was wondering how much longer it would be until he died. He cleared his throat, causing Goku to freeze in his tracks. He knew he'd been caught. "Perhaps, Mr. Goku," the old man said loudly, causing many heads to swerve towards the brunet standing awkwardly in the middle of an aisle. "You could inform the rest of us who gathered here on time today, why you feel you must come late and then disrupt our service?"

Goku glanced at the row of senior altarboys, which none of them made eye contact with him. He sighed, turning back to look at the man with deep brown eyes. Gone were the golden heretic eyes that Goku had once had. I wondered if Seiten Taisei had disappeared with them, but I doubted it.

"I beg your forgiveness, Father," the teenager said, bowing his head slightly. This was a practice that Son Goku went through daily. It didn't seem like he always wanted to cause trouble, yet he continued to wind up in it. "I slept in this morning."

"Swell," the old priest mumbled. What was his name again? Charles? Charlie? I don't know, something like that. I didn't really care, either. "Perhaps, then, you can ask the Lord to forgive your sins of laziness as you scrub the floors after mass."

Goku frowned deeply; clearly he didn't seem too pleased with that. That day I believe something changed in Goku, or at least it had been leading up to it. Instead of bowing his head and mumbling something in submission, he turned to face the priest, a small smile pulling at his lips.

"Why of course, Father," he replied sarcastically. Goku had always been at the harsh end of Charlie? Um… No, that's right! It was Thomas! Silly me. Father Thomas had always disliked Goku, and the young brunet would often find himself punished unfairly. Clearly, Goku had had enough. "I would love to clean the bathrooms, and I promise to never be late again. We'll have great fun and mass'll be the cat's meow from now on!" A few people chuckled. "And hey! Since your lectures are so boring, I can always just nap through them. Then I'll never be tardy again!"

There was dead silence save for a few snickers that managed to escape. My own included. Father Thomas' face was so red I thought his head might explode. "_Outside!_" he yelled, pointing a finger towards the door. "_Now!_ I shall deal with you later!"

Goku shrugged and made his way towards the door. Goku looked confident, but he knew he'd be in serious trouble later. I wished I could just bust out laughing right then and there. Those two always entertained me to no extent. I glanced over at Sanzo, finding his expression indifferent. I'll admit, he was good. It must've come from all those years of denying Goku, from this life and the last. If I was him, I would've jumped the little bugger the first chance I got. But, I guess this was where we differ.

As soon as Mass ended, Sanzo disappeared. I didn't need to ask why. Father Thomas left as well, probably off to torture Goku endlessly with chores. My heart went out to the little guy. He was in for a rough break and several cruel ruler slaps to his palm. That was one thing about the twenties that you probably aren't used to; physical beatings were still allowed to punish children, or in this case, teenagers. The church used these methods as well. Why not? It builds character.

After mass I went back to my office to do some paperwork, but then got bored. It doesn't take long. Have you ever done that kind of stuff? Jeepers creepers, that gets dull. I wandered out of my office some time later to get some fresh air. Or, however fresh it could be. Automobiles were still a new invention, so they spat out carbon monoxide so thick it was choking. Maybe it was because I could remember past lives where air was clean and fresh I was the only one who seemed uncomfortable with the unclean air. It would be years later before anyone realized how damaging their cars were to the environment. I didn't care. It wasn't my problem to deal with it. It still isn't.

Anyway, I found Goku on his hands and knees sometime later, scrubbing the floors with a small, hand-held brush. He was grumbling under his breath, his robes completely soaked through. I could see small, but painful-lookingcuts on his hands, back and front. I knew those were caused by a ruler. Looked like Thomas used a metal one on the boy. Son of a bitch.

"Good morning," I said cheerfully, stopping in front of him. He looked up at me, brown eyes still radiating bitterness.

He seemed to relax when he realized it was me, leaning back on his heels and brushing the back of his hand across his forehead to clear away his bangs. I caught sight of his palms, frowning softly; Father Thomas had done a number. I wonder how Goku felt, having soapy water into his fresh cuts. He didn't say anything in complaint though, and I knew he wouldn't. Goku knew what it was like to have less.

"Mornin'," Goku replied simply, his eyes darting down to the floor for a moment. I looked at the brush he held in his hand. That was just cruel, to clean the entire church with just a brush. I would've given the boy a mop. "Is there anything you needed, Father?"

I shook my head, walking around the soapy water spread out over the ground. "No. Nothing. Continue with your work," I said, moving to head down the hallway. I heard the scraping of the brush on the floor and I knew he'd begun again.

I don't know what, but something made me pause. I turned to look back at the boy, hunched over. I wondered if he was starting to get sore yet. I doubted it, since Goku was used to long, painful chores like this. Considering Thomas had punished him, I didn't doubt that he said something along the lines of, "You won't be fed until you finish." I felt a bit of sympathy for the boy. Without even thinking, I asked him, "Goku, do you know what Muichimotsu is?"

He paused, turning to look at me. For a moment, I could've sworn I saw a gleam of gold. Any second he would jump to his feet, shake off this disguise as an altar boy and proclaim that of course he knew what Muichimotsu was. He only had Sanzo preaching it to him for his entire life; however, that split second past and by the confusion setting into his brows I knew he didn't remember. It was a ghost of a person I used to know that flitted across his face, and now it was gone. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I don't."

I remained quiet, nodding. Too bad. "Is something eatin' you, Father?" Goku asked, typically using slang. Normally he held it back around higher members, but he slipped up every once in a while.

I couldn't help but grin as I held up a thumbs-up. "Everything's Jake," I said simply.

His eyes lit up as he grinned, giving me a thumbs-up in return. "Nifty," he said.

I turned my back on him and began on the hallway again, feeling something loosen in my chest. I had to remind myself this wasn't the same Goku; this wasn't Son Goku from China, who had fought and loved and died alongside his friends. This was an entirely different person, someone who had been born just as the Great War was ending and had become this defiant slave to the church. I didn't even know him anymore.

Then again, wasn't I the same?

---

Goku had worked all day and late into the evening. The boy didn't come down for lunch or dinner, and I could only imagine that he was starving. I wasn't about to pity him though. I knew Goku's fiery spirit was still buried deep within there somewhere. Pity would've only made him angry, so I forgot about it.

Goku cleaned the entire church, top to bottom before he made his way back towards Father Thomas' office. There, he was instructed to put away his cleaning supplies and go to bed without eating anything. He was expected to be on time for mass in the morning and never repeat what he said. He was supposed to be respectful and that this was a place of worship and blah, blah, blah. I didn't care. Goku ended up stalking out with a look of pure rage on his face. I almost smiled. The Goku I knew hadn't died. He was still alive and kicking, and looking as though he wanted to punch Father Thomas in the mouth.

He'd get his chance.

He headed down the corridor, stomping and fuming under his breath. However, instead of taking a left towards the dormitories, he made a right towards the Main Hall, where the service was held. I was surprised, but followed him none the less. I was like a ghost. He couldn't hear or see me. He made his way into the Main Hall, closing the large wooden doors behind him and making his way along the pews. He looked like a ghostly figure in white robes, walking along the empty pews towards the altar of a darkened church. Most of the light was coming from the lit candles at the altar. There looked to be about twenty or thirty of them lit. Standing in front of them was Sanzo, his head bent down in what looked like prayer.

I know what you're thinking. Sanzo? Pray? Those words usually don't go together unless they're separated by, 'will never in his life' or 'direly needed a cigarette so he began to.' I don't know what he was doing. He could've been preparing his grocery list for the next day. Who knows?

Goku approached silently from behind and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sanzo literally jumped. He turned to look at Goku, and the brunet smiled softly. Sanzo visibly relaxed. The pair turned to take a seat in the first row, slumping down into the wooden seats. "What were yah doin', Sanzo?" Goku asked him, wrinkling his nose. "You weren't actually praying."

Sanzo scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Lay off," he snapped quickly. Goku's grin seemed to widen and Sanzo's face began to turn pink in embarrassment.

"Aw, c'mon Sanzo," Goku urged, sliding closer. "Don't get all embarrassed now. It's just me."

Sanzo turned to him and wrinkled his nose. When he opened his mouth to retort, he found himself with a lapful of Goku. The brunet wiggled where he sat, grinning devilishly. "Whatever. It doesn't matter." He leaned forwards and pressed his forehead against Sanzo's as the blond wrapped his arms around Goku's waist. "I swear that Father Thomas is such a killjoy. I mean, I wasn't doing nothin'."

Sanzo scoffed. "Just like how you didn't insult him in front of the entire church, you sap," Sanzo scolded. Goku grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

The pair closed in a kiss. It was slow, drawn out, lazy even. They were enjoying each other's company. Normal people would feel embarrassed from invading on a very private moment. I didn't. They were wrapped in a tight embrace together, fitting together so perfectly it was as though they belonged like that.

However, their peace didn't last long. See, this is where it really starts to get fun.

"Dear Lord, have mercy on your _souls!_"

The loud bellow through the church caused the two boys to break apart. Goku jumped to his feet, backing away from Sanzo as though the man carried the plague. They both stared wide eyed at each other, breathing heavily before they turned towards the doorway. Father Thomas stood, his beady little eyes wide and a hand clutched over his chest, where his heart was. I wondered if he was going to have a heart attack. Sanzo and Goku weren't that lucky.

"How dare you desecrate this church with your blasphemy!" he roared, taking a few precious steps in. Sanzo and Goku didn't say anything. I think they were still in shock. "Satan has corrupted you! How dare you bring your filth in here, a place of _worship!!_"

Still, Sanzo and Goku didn't move. Father Thomas' eyes raged. "I shall report you immediately. You shall be kicked out of this church for your blatant disregard for anything holy! I cannot stand to believe that you would…" he seemed at a loss for words, fumbling in his rage.

Something in his words clicked in their minds, I believe. Neither Sanzo nor Goku knew where to go if they were kicked out. They didn't have any friends or family outside of the church. They didn't have any money. Not to mention that not many places would take them in if they learned that they were gay. Though it wasn't uncommon, it was still widely discriminated against. Coming out could mean killing yourself.

Father Thomas turned, preparing to stalk from the room and rouse the other people at the head of the church. I could see the sweat breaking out along Goku's skin and his eyes slightly crazed in the candlelight. His muscles were tense and he opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something in protest, but nothing came out. I could already tell what was going to happen. He rushed after Father Thomas, wanting to explain himself, rationalize. He placed a hand to his shoulder and spun him around. However, he used too much force.

Remember when I said Father Thomas was feeble? I meant it.

The old man lost his balance and fell. He ended up clonking his head on the wooden peers as he fell. When he hit the ground, there was blood.

For a moment, nobody moved. Father Thomas bled on the floor, his eyes closed and his jaw slightly open; Goku stared in horror. Sanzo's own eyes were on Father Thomas, and he was able to break out of his trance first. "Get away from him!" he barked, pulling the boy away. Blood on white robes would not work well.

Sanzo bent down next to the body, avoiding the pools of blood as he reached out. He seemed reluctant to touch the body, as though he would be infected with something. Gently, his placed two quivering fingers to the man's neck for a pulse. He swallowed audibly as he felt around, growing more anxious as the seconds continued to tick by. Sweat broke out over his skin, and Goku held his breath behind him. I knew exactly what they were thinking.

It was an accident, but greed comes first in humans. If Father Thomas lived, then they would be exposed and their lives would be ruined. If he died, they would be murderers. Despite not wanting to kill and be good and all that junk, I knew what they were hoping for. It was always about saving your own skin first. You may not like that, but it was true. For me, and for them.

Finally, Sanzo gasped, stumbling away from the body. He ran his hands through his hair, eyes wide in horror. "This is… screwy…" was all he was able to mumble.

Goku placed a hand over his mouth. "Sanzo, I didn't… Please… no…."

"Yeah," Sanzo breathed. His chest tightened and he couldn't stop staring at the blood pooling from the head wound. It was staining the tile floors, and someone was bound to stumble upon them soon enough. "Yeah, he's dead."

The words were like a siren going off in a quiet room. Goku placed two hands over his mouth to suppress his sobs as he dropped to his knees, buckling over. Sanzo just stayed where he was, staring at the blood creeping along the floor. He was in shock, unable to move or speak. Goku was making soft noises as he tried not to cry in horror. I couldn't even imagine the guilt he was feeling.

Check.

Your move, Sanzo.


	3. Chapter Two: The Knight

**A/N: **Hello everyone. I just wanted to put up another chapter in honor of 39 day! I wish lots of excellent 39ness on all of you!

C&C appreciated.

**Checkmate **

**Chapter Two: The Knight **

There were a few moments when neither of them moved. Sanzo's eyes were wide, but they were darting back and forth. I knew he was calculating his options. Goku was still dumbstruck, tears shining like diamonds as they were hit by the candlelight. He was silent though. I counted, wondering how much time they had before the nun on watch came around. What would they say if she discovered them like this?

"Help me," Sanzo said finally, bending down next to the body.

Goku blinked, clearly not comprehending. In a small, shaky voice, he asked, "Sanzo?"

Sanzo's hands were shaking as he grabbed onto the legs of the priest, dragging him away from the bench. He only got so far before he stopped and dropped it, backing away with a look of disgust on his features. Despite the fact that Sanzo looked confident, he was shaken. He had no idea what he was doing.

"Help me get this body out of here," Sanzo said, his eyes directed towards the ground as he continued to think. "We'll hide it in an alley or something, then come back and clean this mess up. Afterwards, we'll take the body and dump it somewhere. In the ocean, just outside the city. We can use one of the church's automobiles and get out of here as quick as we can."

"Sanzo!" the boy cried, still soft enough so no one could hear. "We just killed someone! How can you say something like—"

"Do you want to go to prison, Goku?" Sanzo asked coldly, turning to face the quivering teenager seated on the floor.

"No, but Sanzo, I don't wanna be on the lam, either! If we just tell them what happened, then maybe--!"

"We're not going to be on the lam, you sap," Sanzo said with a roll of his eyes. "But they won't believe us. People know how much you and Father Thomas didn't get along; they wouldn't believe you in a second." Sanzo turned back to the body, moving to grab his arms. "Now help me."

Goku swallowed audibly before getting to his feet. He grabbed Father Thomas' feet, his face telling tales of horror and disgust as they moved to carry the body outside.

Now, let's stop here. You're probably wondering why both Sanzo are so disgusted and horrified that they killed someone. That doesn't make sense. Didn't they kill thousands upon thousands of demons in the journey west? They did, but this was different. That was the journey west, and Sanzo and Goku were very different people back then. In this life they had never taken a life, would never dream of it. Now to be faced with the fact that they murdered someone was terrifying. Goku especially, because he would never kill someone who was innocent. In his mind, Father Thomas had done nothing wrong. Just because it was an accident didn't mean it would help quell his guilt.

They took Father Thomas' body out back and began to head towards the supply closet. Goku grabbed the brush and bucket he'd been using that afternoon and made his way towards the Main Hall. Sanzo stood watch as Goku scrubbed any trace of the blood away. Then, they returned the bucket and brush, stole a pair of keys and made a dash out to the parking lot.

This whole episode took about twenty minutes. They would have been caught, if I hadn't intervened and stopped the nun that was making her rounds with a cheerful conversation.

Like I said before, it would be no fun if it ended now.

I didn't get to follow them as they raced out towards the pier. There was simply no way I could. I would've liked to, though. I wonder what they said as they got there. Did they swear secrecy? Knowing Sanzo, probably. Still, even more I wondered what went through their heads as they watched the body of Father Thomas disappear into the dark, inky water.

I guess I'll never know. And now neither will you.

They returned not long after they left, maybe about an hour or an hour and a half, and snuck back into their rooms without being spotted. They both ditched their robes and cleaned themselves off; I guess this was decided ahead of time. If all went well, it would look like they didn't have any contact with Father Thomas at all.

The next morning, confusion had broken out. Where was Father Thomas? At the time it wasn't a big concern. They merely replaced him with another priest to say the Morning Prayer. The day carried on as usual, but news of Father Thomas' disappearance that morning spread like wildfire. The man had never been so much as late to the morning mass, so what could be keeping him away for this long?

Days passed and still there was no sign of the man. I knew where he was, but I wasn't saying nothing. This wasn't really my problem. Some of the head priests at the church wanted to file a missing person's report. I told them, point blank, that they were being ridiculous. At the very least they had to wait three weeks before filing a missing person's report. The old birds settled down, for a little while. They would wait for the three weeks before they did anything.

Luckily, or unluckily, for them, they never had to wait that long. The body of Father Thomas was discovered floating along the piers almost three days later. Apparently Goku and Sanzo had not done a good enough job of tying him down, if they did at all. The police said they couldn't determine if he was murdered or if it was an accident. They in turn decided to interview everyone in the church to find out what happened to Father Thomas last night. I could see the tension in Sanzo's jaw where he gritted his teeth and the sweat that began to dab at Goku's skin. They had every reason to be nervous.

After the announcement, the entire day was set up for interviews. The place was strangely quiet. However, as the interviewing began most people began to point a finger at Goku, since everybody knew how they didn't get along. Soon, Goku found himself pulled into a small room where they began to interrogate him. I watched on in amusement as Goku wrung his hands together, completely nervous.

"Now, Goku, we're just going to ask you a few questions…" the cop began. Goku nodded. The questions began off simple enough, 'where were you the night of the twelfth?' 'What was your relationship with Father Thomas?' and so on. I could see Goku visibly relaxing. Then finally, it seemed, they dropped the bomb.

"Did you kill Father Thomas?"

I knew they had to ask a blunt question like that for several reasons. One was to gauge his reaction. The second was giving him an opportunity to confess. For a long time Goku didn't answer. He looked down towards his lap, his shoulders hunched over. For a moment, a flicker of doubt began to run through my mind. Was Goku actually going to confess? Was the guilt that much for him? I stood, watching, waiting, and holding my breath. I could see the tension in his shoulders, but instead of fidgeting nervously, he sat perfectly still.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he looked up. There were tears in his eyes. For a moment I was struck dumb. For once, my calculations were off, and Goku had caught me off guard. "I know not many people like me, and they think I'm a troublemaker," Goku said quietly, clutching his hands together in what might resemble a moment of prayer. "But I would never, _ever _wish such a fate of Father Thomas. We may not have always agreed, but I would have _never_ hurt anyone, including Father Thomas, on purpose."

I knew that was the god-given truth.

From then on the police seemed to have made their decision. In the end they marked Father Thomas' death down as an accident, and left it at that.

When the announcement was made I glanced over at Sanzo and Goku. They didn't seem as relieved as they should have been, since they just got away from murder. They were both still tense, jaws clenched and eyes directed forwards. They weren't saying a thing.

That evening Goku left his dormitory and snuck over to Sanzo's, as per usual. However I could detect a hint of melancholy as he made his way down the darkened hallways towards Sanzo's room. He was stopped by the nun on watch and he made up some lie about not being able to sleep. He blamed it on Father Thomas' death and asked the nun if she would let him wander around for a little while. She reluctantly agreed.

He didn't go straight to Sanzo's room. He was dressed in little more than his boxers and a night shirt. He walked around the hallways, seemingly lost in thought while he clutched his pillow to his chest. Even between lifetimes Goku couldn't get over hugging his pillow for comfort. I watched as he circled the church several times, looking tired with his half-lidded eyes and mussed hair. However, I knew the last thing he wanted to do was lie down and sleep. It would probably kill the boy to sit still for so long.

Finally, he circled around to Sanzo's room. When he opened the door, it was dark. Sanzo had already gone to sleep. Goku crept in as silently as he could, making his way over the clothes thrown across the floor and over towards Sanzo's bed. The only light came from the soft glow of street lights streaming in from the window. Occasionally, there would be a wail of a police siren, signalling another suicide or murder. Goku didn't seem to mind the sirens going off consistently. He was completely focused on Sanzo's sleeping form.

Sanzo was clothed in his usual night clothes, which consisted of a pair of trousers and a night shirt. Sanzo never liked sleeping with little to no clothes on. It was a habit left over from his previous life, along with his terrible habit from smoking. However with his involvement with the church, he could only sneak in a few every once in a while. Still, I could always detect the twitch of his fingers that meant he wanted one.

Sanzo's normally violet eyes were closed blissfully in sleep. At least, I could remember when they were still violet. I could remember that gaze that could cut through steel; it was so beautiful as well. Those eyes always amazed me. But in this lifetime they had been lightened to an almost ice blue. I believe it only made his cold stare, well… feel colder than it already was.

His face was a little rounder than in his previous life as well, proving he didn't have the control over food that Sanzo had. It also meant his diet contained more than beer and rice. His hair—still as golden as the sun—spread out over his pillow messily. His lips were parted slightly as he slept. Goku smiled, just a little bit as he watched the other man sleep.

I always loved seeing this. No matter what lifetime, where we were or what we were doing, the bond between Sanzo and Goku was everlasting. I believed that Goku would always love Sanzo, and the look in his eyes proved it. It was as though the tension that had been straining his muscles moments ago had all bled away. It was… something to see. I knew that Sanzo felt the same, even if he was too proud to admit it. I'd seen a tenderness that he displayed with Goku that he never showed anyone else.

It was… impossible to explain in words.

I can't begin to explain this to you when I don't even know what it's like to have that kind of… bond. I've always been alone, blowing along with the wind while everyone was always tied down and finding people. Nobody noticed me. I was a ghost.

Goku reached out gently to brush away some strands from Sanzo's brow when the blond awoke with a start. Now, contrary to popular belief, Sanzo is not a morning person. From his journey west, and before that, he learned how to wake up instantly. However, this is only in a life or death situation. Otherwise, it's like trying to wake a rock. I've seen Sanzo wake up with the slightest noise and flip his attacker onto the ground without even consciously knowing what was going on.

His ability to wake up seemed to have been passed into this lifetime, but the ability to pin an enemy flawlessly hadn't. Damnit. Sanzo stared up at Goku with eyes half-lidded with exhaustion, not yet fully awake.

"Goku?" the man breathed, moving to sit up and rub the sleep from his eyes. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep," Goku said quietly.

"Tough. Go back to your own bed," Sanzo grumbled. He was never in a cheerful mood when someone woke him up. He turned to lie on his opposite side, but Goku's words stopped him.

"C'mon, Sanzo. I'm really balled up inside, ya know? I feel…" Sanzo turned, finding Goku clutching his pillow to his chest while staring at the ground. He looked shaken; the relief I had seen seep into him moments ago was gone. "I killed somebody, Sanzo. I feel awful… and I just…"

There was silence for a moment, causing the sound of another siren to ring through the small room, followed by a few gunshots. Nether acted like this was out of the norm, probably since it wasn't. Sanzo sighed through his nose, scooting over on a bed that was clearly made for one. "Okay, fine. But we're getting out of here at least an hour and a half early so we're not caught."

Goku brightened a little more as he wiggled into the bed with Sanzo, soaking up his warmth. "Goku! You're feet are freezing!"

"Well, I'm cold."

"For crying out… why do I deal with you?"

Goku wiggled closer, smiling as he gave Sanzo a quick kiss on the lips. "'Cause I'm prettier than some random skirt you could find," he said as his smile stretched into a grin.

Sanzo muttered something incomprehensible under his breath as they settled down awkwardly on the bed. They ended up shifting so Goku was half-lying on Sanzo, and that seemed to work for both of them.

Neither of them fell asleep right away. I knew what was on their minds. They were both thinking of Father Thomas and what they had done. I wondered if they were praying, repenting for their sins.

They didn't even need to say anything to one another. It was like they just knew that everything was going to be okay, or some junk like that. It was kind of amazing. Without a word to each other, they both slipped off into sleep.

The next morning, Goku was out of Sanzo's bed and back in his own by five am. He fell asleep almost instantly, too tired to care about the change. He still had another four hours until morning mass.

Things were looking good. Things were looking peaceful. At least, for a little while.

---

The next few days passed peacefully, and I could see the relief slowly seeping into Sanzo and Goku. They slept better, ate more, and began to fall back into their usual routines. They weren't walking on eggshells anymore. I think they finally began to accept that Father Thomas was dead and gone, and wouldn't be coming back to haunt them.

Or, that was what they thought.

Sanzo had been working through a large stack of forms to sign that afternoon, a bored expression on his face. He had much more patience then I think I ever could. After several hours he got to his feet with a yawn, shoving his hands in the pockets of his trousers and making his way out of his office and down the hall. He had gone to the small cafeteria the church held to grab himself some water and a biscuit before returning to his office. He was gone, oh, about ten minutes. However, when he got back, he paused, his brows furrowing together. Tacked to his chair was a large piece of paper. Sanzo closed the door and cross the room, snatching the page off his chair.

The biscuit he'd been in the process of munching on fell to the floor with a soft _clunk_.

All the page said was, _I know. _

There was a moment when Sanzo just stood there, his mouth slightly open as though he was trying to form words. Finally, in a fit of rage he crumpled it up. "Just a bunch of flippin' baloney," he grumbled as he hurled the crumpled piece of paper towards the trash can and got back to work.

On the other side of the church, Goku was helping some of the senior-altar boys bring in some boxes filled with candles and incense. The three of them moved back and forth, bringing the candles in from the delivery truck parked out back.

As Goku brought the last of the boxes into one of the supply closets, he sighed. He turned to pull the string to turn off the light, when he stopped. Taped to the string was a note, with a single word written on it.

_Guilty._

Goku felt sweat break out over his skin and suddenly breathing became very difficult. He stared at the note, and suddenly it felt like the walls were closing in all around him. He quickly snatched the note off the string, crumpling it. In his hast to dispose of the note, he accidentally turned off the light. He fumbled around in the dark for a moment before he was finally able to get his hand around the doorknob and stagger into the hallway.

"Goku, are you all right?"

Goku whirled around to look at one of the other altar-boys that was looking down at him in concern. Goku realized he must've looked like a mess. He took a deep breath, nodding. "Y-yeah, I'm fine," he said simply, turning on his heels and stalking off down the hallway. He didn't even listen to the other boy's calls as he disappeared around another corner.

After walking far enough away, Goku leaned on one of the walls and uncrumpled his paper. The word stared back at him, evidence that they hadn't been alone that night when Sanzo and Goku disposed of Father Thomas' body.

He took a shaky breath in before he ripped the paper into tiny shreds and deposited it in the nearest garbage can. He tried to shake it off, taking deep breaths in and telling himself that it was nothing but a prank. It would all go away if he just ignored it.

Right?

---

Wrong.

The next few weeks saw Sanzo and Goku both with more and more notes. They were all simple, but different every time. They were just pieces of paper, and Sanzo found himself more and more annoyed by how much it was disturbing him. Goku was in worse shape, it seemed, and it looked like he couldn't even stand to read the notes anymore, instead just ripping them down and shredding them before anyone caught him.

They had mostly been ignoring them up until that point, but finally Goku had had enough. The note that he received that day, containing the simple phrase of, '_was it satisfying?' _wasn't thrown out with all the others. Goku stuck it in his pocket, feeling as though it was burning through his skin the entire day. Finally, after dark, he made his way to Sanzo's room while the priest was getting ready for bed.

Sanzo looked up abruptly, a shirt dangling in his hands. He was only wearing a pair of trousers, but he seemed to relax when he realized it was Goku.

"We need to talk," the brunet told him briskly, closing and locking the door behind him.

Sanzo blinked lowly, not understanding what Goku meant until he pulled out the small piece of paper and shoving it into Sanzo's hands. Slowly, the man unfurled the note and read it over.

"I can't believe this Sanzo!" Goku exclaimed in a hushed whisper. He began to pace the length of the man's room, running his fingers through his hair to try and calm himself. "I keep getting these goddamn notes! Over and over again! Somebody knows, Sanzo, and it's driving me crazy!"

Wordlessly, Sanzo looked up to his distraught lover. He crossed the room, grabbing a bunch of crumpled pieces of paper off the dresser and throwing them at him. "I know," he said simply as the notes showered the floor. There was at least eight or nine of them. "These are just from today. They keep popping up everywhere I turn."

Goku looked at the paper spread out over the ground, horrified. "What are we going to do Sanzo? I mean, if he's gonna do something he's gonna do something, but I'm losin' my mind waitin' for him!"

Sanzo shrugged one shoulder, turning to pull his shirt on over his head. "That's exactly what he wants." Sanzo said simply, moving to throw out all the notes. "He wants you to lose yourself, Goku. Just stay calm. Sooner or later he's going to stop jerking us around like this."

"And then what?" Goku asked, slumping down on Sanzo's bed. He was worn out worrying over their situation. He just wanted to curl into Sanzo's bed and never get out. "So he gets bored with playing with us, and then he turns us in? I can't stand this kind of pressure!" Goku half-screamed, weaving his fingers in his hair and pulling harshly.

Sanzo sighed through his nose, sitting down next to the brunet. For a moment, he was quiet, trying to think up his own solution. What could they do? It looked pretty bleak. If somebody truly knew what was going on, then it would only be a matter of time before the police were told and they were put away. Unless… they were after something else.

Goku turned and placed himself in Sanzo's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and snuggling into his chest. Sanzo opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it. They sat there for a long time in silence, until finally Goku opened his mouth.

"What are we going to do?" he asked quietly.

"Just keep acting like nothing's going on. Keep your eyes open. If we can catch this piker then we'll…" Sanzo's sentence trailed off, unsure of where he was going.

Goku didn't bother pressing the issue. He wiggled closer onto Sanzo's lap, letting out a soft sigh. "Can I sleep here tonight?" he breathed.

Sanzo scoffed. "Do what you want, but you're out of here by five am."

Goku nodded, wisely saying nothing as he wiggled out of his clothes until he was left in only his boxers. The pair moved beneath the blankets as the sounds of the city faded into white noise.

I felt like laughing aloud at their naivety. I wished the Sanzo of old could come and see what his reincarnation had turned into. Normally, Sanzo wouldn't have taken shit from anybody, and seeing his reincarnation struggle with what to do in the situation was amusing.

Then again, James Goldman didn't have a handy little gun or the title of an all-powerful Buddhist priest. If he started waving threats around, he might have been put into prison.

Still, it makes me long for the days when messing with them was so much more difficult. These were whiny little teenagers; they were too easy to fuck with.

King's Bishop to F4.

It's time I took your Knight, Sanzo.


	4. Chapter Three: The Queen

**Checkmate **

**The Queen **

I waited, biding my time for the perfect moment to join our little play. Hah. Director, producer, and actor, is there anything I can't do?

Anyway, I waited about a week. No notes showed up. Funnily enough, this upset Sanzo and Goku more than if they had been showing up. It was as though they were expecting them now, relying on them to tell them how much time they had left before something big happened. Now with the notes no longer showing up, they were flinching at every passing siren, eating and sleeping less, and unable to focus on simple mundane tasks. I knew it was probably driving them crazy. It was actually very entertaining.

As I said, I waited patiently for the perfect time to strike. It happened about a week after the last note arrived. Sanzo had been held out late that night by some of the senior priests who were thinking about investing in a better lock system. The rate of suicide/murders had gone up exponentially, most of which connected to the stock market crashing. It looked like New York was going to the dogs, if it wasn't there in the first place. The meeting had dragged on longer than expected, and Sanzo was making his way back towards his room alone. It was a fair bit past midnight too. I couldn't have asked for a better moment.

He arrived back into his room with a sigh, his shoulders drooping. I could tell he just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep until dawn. However, I had a surprise for him before that.

When he turned on the lights, he caught sight of my present. Lying on his pillow was a human hand severed at the wrist. The skin was wrinkled and tinged bluer than could be considered healthy. Its fingers were curled around a small card.

_You have two minutes before Goku joins me at the bottom of the ocean. _

Sanzo gasped, stumbling back against the door in surprise. His eyes were wide and haunted, breathing in huge gasping breaths in his shock. His limbs shook, and it took him a minute to get himself under control.

That was when the meaning of my message finally got through his thick skull.

His eyes widened, and suddenly he forgot about the severed hand on his pillow. He ripped open the door and bolted down the hall, heedless of anyone in his way. It was late, so the only people he had to dodge was the occasional nun on watch. A few yelled at him as he passed, but he paid them no mind. Suddenly getting enough air was a problem, and I could see him cursing his smoke abused lungs as he ran. Getting to the other side of the church must've been difficult, but Sanzo managed in under a minute and a half. I should know. I was timing him.

He threw open the door to Goku's room and his eyes widened at the sight that greeted him. I was in disguise of course, my hair tucked up under a dark hat and wearing some cheap clothes I found at a store the other day. I also wore a pair of thick-rimmed glasses that really did nothing to hide my identity, but I thought they looked cool. I was glad for the shadows to hide me.

Goku was beneath me, gasping and thrashing against the hands around his neck. I had been holding him like this for several minutes, and suddenly his thrashing was dimming. His eyes were glassy and his lips were turning blue. I think I was enjoying it too much. He squirmed where he was pinned, tearing the sheets and blankets off the bed. I pressed my full weight down on him, tightening my grip and I watched as he made soft noises at the back of his throat. His fingers that had been trying to pry my wrists off his neck had gone weak.

It was far too easy; I felt like I was crushing an ant under my boot. Goku had been so much more than this once. We'd all been so much more than this once, but not anymore, I suppose. I had snuck up on Goku while he was sleeping, since I didn't doubt that he could clock me a good one while conscious. He had awoken when I pinned him down, but couldn't do anything to stop me.

I watched Sanzo in the doorway, watching the shock and horror on his face as the light began to fade from Goku's eyes. Suddenly, with a cry of fury he lunged forwards. I was expecting that. I kicked him sharply in the ribs, making sure that my hands were still around Goku's neck. This wasn't going to be easy on either of them. And if Goku died, then they were never worth messing with in the first place.

I wasn't expecting Sanzo to recover so fast. He lunged out almost immediately, catching me by the side and sending us sprawling out over the floor. I gasped when my back connected with the hard wood as I heard Goku coughing and wheezing from the bed. Sanzo pinned me down just as I had done to Goku, and then as easily as he would rip the wings off a butterfly, he began to beat me.

I mean like, _literally_ beat me. I haven't had my ass kicked for quite a while, but Sanzo did a number. He began to punch me so hard I think I actually blacked out a few times. I know I lost one of my molar teeth. Now let me tell you something about me. I am not a fighter. I like to avoid conflict completely if I can. Going up in a fist fight against anyone, let alone Sanzo who still had some leftover bang from his last life, was not a smart idea. He kicked my ass hard. As I swam through the pain and the poundings, I remember thinking that I had to come up with some sort of excuse for having so many bruises.

Oh yeah, and he broke my glasses. Asshole.

Finally, he paused for a breath, and I moved. He shot my arm up quickly and broke his nose. Or at least I think I broke his nose. Anyway, it started bleeding, and I remember hearing him curse. I managed to wiggle free, getting to my feet and holding my bruised face. Goku was half-hunched over his bed, staring at me with wide eyes. He recognized me. Well isn't that all fine and dandy. Not exactly on the to-do list, but I got what I wanted anyway. I turned and bolted before Sanzo could break anything else on my face.

After I 'made my getaway,' Sanzo turned to Goku. "Are you okay?" he asked simply. Strictly business with Sanzo. No emotion there whatsoever. He really needs to get in touch with his feminine side.

Goku nodded, rubbing his throat. He was still a little pale. He opened his mouth to try and say something, but only ended up coughing again. Sanzo sat next to him, placing a hand on his back while Goku managed to catch his breath. Good, I almost crushed his windpipe and his boyfriend knocked out two of my molar teeth. Now we're even.

Goku took another gasping breath in, still rubbing his throat. "Sanzo…" he rasped out. "Sanzo… th-that was…." His sentence was abruptly cut off by a nasty coughing fit.

"Don't talk," Sanzo said gruffly, rubbing the teen's back in what little comfort he could offer. "I get it… this was… This is too far. That sick piker has gone too far this time. We have to get out of here."

Sanzo got to his feet, crossing the room and ripping open Goku's drawers. He pulled out some clothes and threw them at the boy. "We can't stay here anymore. This is going to kill me. It doesn't matter where we go, but we've got to go."

Goku looked down at the clothes thrown out along his bed. They weren't his church clothes, but rather a pair of trousers, a shirt and a jacket he'd been given one year for his days off duty. He nodded, his throat still too raw to speak, and began to get dressed.

By two am, Goku and Sanzo had slipped out into the church parking lot. Silently, they started one of the church's automobiles, usually what the priests used to go to do house calls or the like.

November 28, 1929 found Sanzo and Goku silently slipping out into a world they had never before really experienced.

And away we go.

--

Almost a month later, on December 25th, Sanzo and Goku found themselves seated in the car they had, quite frankly, stolen. They weren't sure how far they had traveled, only that they had been heading west for some time. However, they realized as time began to roll on that perhaps leaving near the end of November probably wasn't the smartest idea. They had tried to head south, but they had been unable to avoid the inevitable snowfall. They were freezing cold, running low on gas and the stash of money Sanzo had saved up was all but out. They spent their last couple bucks on jackets to hide them from the cold. They only had about a dollar seventy-five. In those days it would buy them quite a bit, but it wasn't enough.

They both realized they needed jobs. That much was obvious. But who would hire them? They had to figure out something fast, because at this rate they were going to freeze to death.

Sanzo had awoken that morning with a gasp. Instantly, he was shivering, able to see his breath out in front of him. He hugged his jacket tighter to him as he tried to sit up. Christmas morning had brought them no joy, and as he gazed out the car-window he felt himself filling with dread. All over the country children would be opening their presents and exclaiming with joy. They would be together with their 

families and there would be nothing but happiness and togetherness. Sanzo wished he could feel some of that joy now as he sat in the backseat of their car, shivering. They had been sleeping in the back of their car for several weeks. They had spent one night in a hostel, but after that they had been unable to locate any others. Mostly they had been on the large expanse of the highway, and had come across no major cities. Sanzo didn't even know where they were anymore.

He moved to sit up, grunting a bit when the figure lying on top of him refused to move. Goku's eyes were still shut in sleep, his body lying still as he curled against Sanzo's body. Sanzo knew they had to start moving, and soon, if they didn't want to sit there and be buried under a flurry of white.

"Wake up, Goku," Sanzo said, still half-asleep as he shook the teen's shoulder. Goku didn't respond. "Goku, you have to get off me," he said, a little louder this time. Still Goku didn't move.

Sanzo's brows began to furrow in annoyance as he shook the teen with both hands. Goku lay limp in his hands, his skin slightly pale and his lips tinged blue. Sanzo placed two hands on either side of Goku's face, feeling the cold flesh beneath his fingers. His eyes widened.

"Goku!" he cried, again trying to jolt the teen awake. He was madly shaking him, rubbing parts of his bare skin to try and heat him up. "Goku, don't you dare die on me and leave me holding the bag!" He shook the boy ferociously, finally slapping him hard across the face.

Goku's eyes shot open, but they immediately began to droop again. "Sanzo…?" the boy breathed, his head lolling forwards like an infant with no proper neck muscles.

The relief was evident on Sanzo's face, but he immediately masked it with a scowl. Old habit, I'll bet. He began rubbing Goku's limbs, trying to encourage circulation. "C'mon, Goku, you've got to move. You can't fall asleep on me again, all right? I'm not going to have you freezing to death on me."

Goku nodded, his body finally beginning to catch up with itself as he began to shiver. He hugged his arms to his chest, flexing his fingers. By the wince, I'll bet it hurt. "O-Okay," Goku stuttered. "I'm o-okay."

Once Sanzo deemed Goku well enough awake, they climbed into the front. Sanzo began driving, keeping Goku awake with conversation. Sanzo may not have been a good conversationalist, but it worked. He kept Goku talking, and gradually they began to warm up. The heater was on at full blast, but it still felt like they weren't heating up fast enough. Sanzo wondered what they would do if they didn't reach town in time. He would've loved to leave the heater on all night, but it would've drained the battery and they would have been stranded. Sanzo was silently praying for a city as Goku babbled senselessly next to him about going to the Bahamas.

I'll bet you're probably wondering why I can keep narrating this story despite the fact that I wasn't anywhere near Sanzo and Goku at the time. That's my secret. A magician never reveals his tricks, does he? I'm sure you understand more than anyone else, though.

Despite the fact that Sanzo and Goku were having the time of their lives, (not) back at the church things were getting tight. Mind you, the following took place at about, oh, the first of December. The discovery that Sanzo and Goku had disappeared had been the start of much gossip. First an older priest is murdered, (or what is presumed) and then a priest and a senior-altar boy go missing? Suddenly everyone wanted to know more, and presumptions were made. Were Sanzo and Goku kidnapped? Did they run away from the Church because they were converted by Satan? Did Sanzo take Goku hostage because he was actually behind the killing of Father Thomas? I had to raise a brow at that one. Some of these rumors were starting to make less and less sense.

Father Hank, the head priest at the church, had called all the major priests to his office that evening. The ones that helped make the decisions, basically. Unfortunately, I was among those.

The meeting wasn't the important part. It was just a bunch of old farts that decided they were going to fill out missing person's reports concerning Sanzo and Goku. I nearly fell asleep. Anyway, I made my way back towards my room, but I was stopped by a young, junior altar-boy with bright blue eyes. His name was Joseph, something-or-other. He was from up north. His parents moved down not long ago and they enlisted their son in the Church, since they were such devout Catholics. He was from Quebec, or somewhere, since I could sometimes detect just a hint of a French accent.

"Father!" the boy exclaimed, a smile lighting his features before his face fell slightly. "Is it true? Are Sanzo and Goku truly gone?"

I frowned slightly. The kid always seemed to follow me around, Sanzo as well sometimes, but I could never place where I'd seen him before. It was as though I knew him from somewhere else. "Uh, yes," I said, recovering as I turned and began down the hallway. "They're gone."

"Oh," his shorter legs scrambled to keep up with mine, and I could detect the sorrow in his voice as he followed me. "Can I walk you back to your room?"

It seemed like a pretty stupid question, since that's what he was doing. I murmured something back as we continued down the long dark hallways. It was fairly quiet until I reached my room. I placed a hand on the doorknob when I felt a tug at my sleeve.

I turned back to Joseph who was looking down at the ground distractedly. He suddenly didn't look like a young teenager, but rather a small child. "Father, God doesn't forgive murderers, does He?"

I blinked, confused by the sudden question. "No," I replied without thinking. "No He doesn't."

Joseph smiled up at me before he turned and darted down the hallway. I blinked in confusion before shaking my head and turning back into my room.

At about two pm, on December 25th, Sanzo and Goku arrived in Chicago. Now, this was after the Church had sent out a missing person's report, and it had been sent halfway across the country, including Chicago. The license plate number was also along with it, though Sanzo and Goku were oblivious to this. They simply entered Chicago, awed by the sight of it and yet relieved that they might finally be able to make some money. Sure, money was tight all over America by that point, but they had to be able to do something. It was better than freezing to death in the back of the car.

Since their faces and license plate number was splashed half-way across America by that point, it was no surprise that they were pulled over by the Chicago police rather quickly.

Sanzo pulled the car over without a fuss, mentally going over what he might have done wrong as the police began to come up the side of the car. Goku's teeth 

continued to chatter as he glanced from the cop to Sanzo. The blond didn't spare him a glance as he rolled down the window, letting in a blast of cold air.

"Is there a problem, officer?" Sanzo asked in the typical fashion, looking the man in the eye.

The police officer glanced from Sanzo, to Goku, no doubt recognizing their faces. "You're Genjyo Sanzo, correct?" the officer asked him, turning his attention back to the blond.

Sanzo was suddenly hesitant. "Yes…" he said, wondering where this was leading.

The cop nodded, as though confirming something within himself. "There's been a missing report filed for both of you by a Father Hank back at St Mary's Church back in New York City, you know that, right?"

Sanzo glanced back towards Goku, who kept his mouth shut and his expression neutral. Sanzo turned back to the cop, keeping his own expression equally indifferent. "No, we didn't know that," he said slowly. He was calculating again. I could tell. Sanzo's easier to read then most people seem to think.

The cop sighed. "Don't worry; we'll have you home right away. There was a… Father Gregory—" Haha! That's me! I got a crappy name in this life, though. "—that asked specifically that you make it home safely. He seemed really worried about you." I asked all the cops to at last mention my name. I wanted to see what would happen afterwards.

Goku's eyes widened as he sought out Sanzo's. It had been sometime earlier that Goku had revealed that his secret strangler was none other than myself. They assumed that I left the notes as well. Sanzo turned back to look at Goku, the same level of surprise reflected in his eyes. There were a few moments of silence when nobody moved or spoke. Then Goku threw open the side door and they ran.

The cop clearly wasn't expecting that. He shouted out to them but the pair were already out of the car and heading down the street. It was stupid, really. They didn't know Chicago. They were bound to be caught, sooner or later. The cop turned and got back in his car, turning and driving after them with sirens blazing. Goku ducked into a nearby alley and Sanzo followed him.

The streets were slick with slush as the snow silently began to fall from the sky. Sanzo slid a few times, bracing himself on the walls of the alley while Goku raced on ahead of them. The cops had gotten out of their car and were running after them, shouting for them to stop.

It would've probably been smarter for them to seek help from the cops. They could've easily told them about my attempt to strangle Goku, and launch a whole investigation. However, neither Sanzo nor Goku were very good at seeking help. Besides, I think they realized I could've countered with my knowledge that they successfully murdered another priest. They probably decided that this was better.

A door was opened out into the alley and a man stepped out. He was holding a brown paper bag to his chest and laughing at whatever had happened inside. Goku, unable to stop in time, ended up crashing right into him. The man stumbled, placed a hand on Goku's shoulder to steady him as Sanzo came to a screeching halt beside him.

There was a moment when there was nothing but silence. Sanzo and Goku were both wheezing, trying to catch their breath. Suddenly, the calls of the cops sounded behind them and the man's dark blue eyes narrowed. "I think yah needs a place to hide," he said quietly, before he turned and knocked on the door. He called something through and the door was opened. The three of them slipped inside, closing the door behind them.

Goku and Sanzo didn't care what act of kindness it was that made the man help them. They simply gasped for air as they absorbed the wonderful warmth. The place they stepped into looked like a bar, though that couldn't be right, since alcohol was still prohibited in the country, and would be for another three years. The lighting was dim and smoke rose to the roof, the evidence of many cigarettes and cigars smoked within the place. There were a few people scattered about, all looking at the three of them curiously.

Goku sank to the floor, grateful for the ability to rest while Sanzo's eyes were sharp and darting around the room. Suddenly trusting this man didn't seem so smart, and he was ready to bolt any time now. He didn't very much like the way this man's fedora dipped down over his short, straggly black hair. Sanzo instantly disliked the way he was looking at Goku.

"Hey Mikey!" one of the men called from behind the bar. "Whose Ethel and the little pussy cat?" The men barked out laughing at the apparent joke.

The dark-haired man snorted out a growl, turning to the other men behind him. "Lay off, or I'll tell a certain someone whatcha said about his Mama." That seemed to shut the other man up.

The man turned back to them, bending down in front of Goku. Sanzo bit back a jealous growl. "Well, I did mah part," he said simply, nodding to the door. "I got them coppers off yer back. Now, do me a favor." His eyes were glued on Goku. "Tell me, whatcher name and where yah from?"

Goku looked up at Sanzo, uncertain. Finally, he turned back to look at the other man in front of him. "M-my name's Goku… and th-this is Sanzo," he said. When the man spared him a glance, Sanzo growled a warning. The man ignored him. "We're from New York."

The man broke out in a smile, getting to his feet. "Hot dawg, I was right," he chuckled, turning to look at Sanzo. "Now, I can tell yah got nowhere to go, so why dontcha come and stay with me and mah girl? We gots lotsa room." Sanzo and Goku didn't reply right away, looking over at each other. I could tell they were probably just as confused about his offer as what he was saying. His accent was thick, all right. "Ah, right, sorry. I forget to introduce mahself. I'm Micheal Red. Jus' call me Mikey."

And so the next actor steps onto the stage. Ladies and gentlemen, I formally introduce you to Micheal Red, otherwise known as little old Sha Gojyo.

Okay, I can hear you questioning me from here. Why is Gojyo's hair and eyes not red? Why is he talking so funny? What's he doing in a bar in the middle of an alcohol ban in the United States? First, let me remind you that Gojyo is no longer a half-breed. When he was reborn, he lost the blood-red coloring that marked his parentage. Gojyo's original hair color was black, and his eyes a dark blue. And second, we're also remembering that this is not the same Gojyo who fought with Goku over food, slept with Hakkai on occasion and dodged Sanzo's bullets on the journey west. This Gojyo was born and raised in Chicago, now twenty-five years old and friends with very powerful people. Unfortunately, he ended up dropping out of high school and his English hadn't much improved much since then. But that's not important.

Anyway, I won't bore you with the details. Essentially, Gojyo invited the pair to come stay with him for a little while, at least until they got back on their feet. Goku 

and Sanzo were startled by his sudden invitation. People didn't just offer room and board for no reason. Sanzo guessed that by the way he was looking at Goku, there was a reason.

They made their way to the man's car and drove silently back to Gojyo's house. They wisely left their car behind, since it appeared that the cops now had their license plate number. Sanzo was simply glad that they hadn't left anything important in the car. Sanzo chose to sit in the front while Goku took up the backseat. Sanzo crossed his arms over his chest, put on a scowl and watched Gojyo the whole way. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Gojyo was uncomfortable with the scrutiny, but wisely said nothing about it. I could tell that Sanzo did not want to stay in this man's house, but they both knew it would be suicide to stay out on the streets.

Goku was awed by the sight of the glorious city. Snow was silently falling, and had been for a little while now. It was as though the entire city was silent, every one of its citizens watching the wondrous display on Christmas Day. I'm glad to report that Goku had no fear whatsoever of the white stuff. It looked like his fear was left behind with his last life. That was a good thing.

They arrived at Gojyo's small house on the outskirts of Chicago. The house was a tiny little thing that looked as though the roof was about to collapse in on itself. Sanzo and Goku hesitated on the end of the drive, glancing at each other. They again took a moment to wonder if trusting Gojyo had been a smart idea. They, of course, had never met him before in their life—this one at least—but neither could deny the urge that made them want to trust him. Perhaps Gojyo felt it too. Maybe that was why he reached out to them. I wouldn't doubt it; their bond was strong.

They headed up the small walkway as Gojyo opened the door and stepped into the house. Goku and Sanzo hurried in behind him, relishing in the warmth.

They stood in the doorway, shivering, studying their surroundings. They had just stepped into a tiny, two bedroom home. There was only really one level, though there was a pair of stairs that led to a small attic. The living room merged with the small kitchen, and there was a hallway to their right that led to the bedrooms and bathroom.

Standing in the kitchen was a woman with dark brown hair that fell down her back in waves. Her bright green eyes widened as they entered, and her thin lips pulled 

into a smile. She was a nice lean woman with a good pair of breasts and a healthy figure. Any man would've called her beautiful.

Ladies and gentlemen, Cho Hakkai.

"Gojyo!" Hakkai exclaimed, throwing down the oven mitts and turning towards the entry way. She was wearing a short dress that showed off her legs, without a lick of make-up. I don't think I could handle it if Hakkai decided to wear make-up. I mean, the dress was bad enough. I guess it doesn't matter; I've been reincarnated as a woman a few times myself. Though I've never put on a dress before.

But I guess Hakkai didn't remember being a man. Whatever.

Hakkai headed towards them, but stopped when she caught sight of Sanzo and Goku's faces. The pair stood in the doorway, noticeably shivering. However her eyes were focused on Goku and Sanzo felt another shot of possessiveness shoot up his spine. She stopped, and then forced an empty-smile so like Hakkai that it made me remember things I probably shouldn't have.

"Uh, Angel, honey?" Gojyo ventured, catching the young woman's eye. "These are some buds a' mine. Goku and Sanzo. They're from New York."

She smiled and nodded, turning back to look at Goku again. She didn't even seem to notice Sanzo. "Of course. My name is Angel Hunter. It's a pleasure to meet you." She shot them another half-assed smile before she turned back to Gojyo. Her smile dropped and there was nothing but the promise of death in her eyes. "Gojyo? May I talk to you?" she asked sweetly. "_Alone._"

I think Gojyo knew his balls were on the line. However, he turned and shot the two boys a smile before disappearing back into the kitchen. From there Sanzo and Goku could make out the forms Hakkai talking to him sternly, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes flaming in their intensity. They couldn't make out the words. Neither could I.

Finally, the pair headed back over to them and all hostility was lost from Hakkai's eyes. She smiled sweetly as she stopped next to them. "Gojyo told me what's going on. Of course you can stay with us. Please, you're probably freezing. Come in, Gojyo can grab you some blankets and I'll make you some tea to warm up."

Goku and Sanzo shot each other another look before slowly they began undressing. They left their jackets and shoes next to the door as they made their way into the living room. Gojyo got them some blankets which they immediately wrapped themselves in. They were practically shaking they were so cold. Gojyo lit the fireplace to try and help warm them up, and Hakkai arrived not far after with tea.

Soon the four of them were assembled around the fire. They were all sipping tea, listening to the radio Hakkai had turned on. TV wasn't yet invented, so they relied on the radio for entertainment. It was nothing more than some Christmas songs, and old radio skits that they had on tape. It didn't take long for Gojyo to get fed up and turn the thing off.

"So fellas," Gojyo said, turning to face them with a cheesy grin. It didn't look complete without the fedora tipped lazily to one side. "Why dontcha you tell us where you're from and whatcha doin' here."

Goku opened his mouth to begin but Sanzo cut him off. "Why should we tell you anything?" he barked with a sudden ferocity. His eyes narrowed and Gojyo wrinkled his nose in response. "We don't know anything about you."

Gojyo grinned, getting to his feet and placing his tea on the mantel of the fireplace. "Let's see, I was born and raised in Chicago, flunked outta high school…" he trailed off, glancing down at Hakkai and grinning. He took her hand and spun her to her feet. Clearly, Hakkai was used to this routine. "Then I met mah girl, here. We hit it off right away," he winked and Hakkai smiled. "She's the best dame in all the world. I mean, she cooks, and cleans, and she's one hot tomato to boot."

He twirled Hakkai into his arms and then dipped her. Hakkai pretended to scoff, as though outraged. "Gojyo, I will not have you speaking to me like that in front of company." He lifted her up and spun her in and out again, her hair flying around her as she moved. "I mean… keep up that attitude and you're makin' yourself dinner."

Goku couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him as the pair began to dance once more. Sanzo simply rolled his eyes.

Gojyo grinned, ignoring the threat as he continued. "I work fer a buddy o' mine downtown. I sell giggle water to all the boys. Racks in quite a profit."

"Giggle water?" Goku questioned in confusion.

Gojyo paused, Hakkai hanging in a dip. "Ya know. Bootlegger. Coffin varnish. Hooch. Moonshine?"

Goku blinked. "Alcohol?" he breathed, as though shocked.

Gojyo and Hakkai looked at each other before bursting out laughing, unable to stop themselves. The shocked look on Goku's face was priceless. Even Sanzo's lips twitched upwards in an amused smile. Goku's face colored in embarrassment, gripping his mug. "Shut it! You know that alcohol is illegal in this country, right?"

Gojyo managed to get his laughter under control as he let Hakkai up. "I know. I'm only sellin' it to get some extra clams. Me and Hakkai…" he glanced over at Hakkai and grinned, enfolding her in his arms and resting his chin on her shoulder. "We're goin' places. America's great and all… but I'm not gonna stay here. Once we gots enough money, we're headin' all the way across the ocean."

"To Europe?" Sanzo asked, suddenly interested.

Hakkai nodded. "Yup. Paris. London. Rome, you name it. We want to travel for a while."

Goku grinned. "That sounds great!" he exclaimed. "It's so cool that you guys really want to do that kind of stuff. I think stayin' in one place too long would be dull. I'd like to come with you guys."

Gojyo winked good-heartedly. "Tag along then, Goku. We have room for one more. We'll go everywhere. See everythin'. It'll be the bee's knees."

Goku's grin only seemed top stretch off the boundaries of his face. "Nifty!"

Goku suddenly found himself smacked on the back of the head. He yelped, grabbing his sore skull while shooting Sanzo a sour look. "Ow! What was that for?" he barked.

"You're starting to sound like him. We don't need two idiots who can't speak," Sanzo said apathetically as he turned back to his tea.

Goku and Hakkai burst out laughing while Gojyo only looked insulted. It was amazing how easily they fell into their roles. I wondered if they realized how 

suddenly comfortable they were around complete strangers. I guess it didn't really matter. They would look back on this one day and wonder how everything just sort of… clicked. But you and I will know, won't we? We've always known.

The laughter subsided not long after as Gojyo grabbed his drink off the mantle and slumped down next to Hakkai. She suppressed the last of her giggles behind her hand as she turned her bright green eyes over towards Sanzo and Goku. "What's your story then?' she asked, innocently enough.

All amusement was suddenly lost and the tension that descended upon them was thick. Hakkai and Gojyo were both surprised by the sudden intensity, and glanced at each other in concern. Goku looked up at Sanzo, suddenly lost. I could tell he wanted to confide in Gojyo and Hakkai, but was afraid of what his lover might say to that. He turned back to look at his tea while Sanzo went about telling the story. I could tell by the level of his voice and the look in his eyes that he was calculating again. He was wondering exactly how much he should reveal.

"We're from a church in New York. Both Goku and I… lived there, and have for a while. We left since—" Sanzo found himself suddenly cut off.

"We killed someone!" Goku exclaimed loudly. Three pairs of eyes widened, one in stun that Goku had just blurted out the secret they had been trying to keep. Goku looked down again, his shoulders hunched over even as his eyes darted back and forth in panic. "I mean, I didn't mean to. It was an accident, and then this guy won't leave us alone and we had to get away. We had to start over."

Sanzo rolled his eyes, not even bothering to hit the boy as he turned back to look at Gojyo and Hakkai. "That pretty much sums it up," he muttered moodily.

Gojyo and Hakkai looked at each other, and a strange sort of silence followed. Finally, Gojyo grinned sleazily, turning back to look at the pair. "So? We don't care. S'not like we haven't had a dabble in that too." Sanzo and Goku shot them blank stares. "We gots connections to the big boss. The chief, the fella who practically runs Chicago. But… that don't matter. It's fine if you guys stay here." He grinned and winked at Goku. "At least until you is back on your feet."

"Copacetic!" Goku exclaimed happily, which earned him another bop on the head. He grumbled at Sanzo, but couldn't stop the small smile that pulled on his lips.

Sanzo sighed, hanging his head as the tension in his shoulders disappeared. I could see it was one of relief though. Sanzo was like tissue paper. Punch a hole and you can see right through him, which is easy enough. Sanzo ran a hand through his blond locks, forcing himself to relax. "I need a smoke," he grumbled.

"You said it, Ethel," Gojyo muttered as he got to his feet. "Let's ankle, I've got some ciggys ta spare."

Sanzo rolled his eyes and got to his feet, snatching his jacket off the couch as he stepped outside. He leaned against the side of the house and let out a deep breath. "Butt me," Sanzo ordered, holding his fingers out expectantly. Gojyo placed a cigarette between his fingers and the matches followed. Sanzo lit up and took a deep, calming breath, relishing in the sensation of the smoke in his lings.

"Why are we smoking outside?' Sanzo asked out of curiosity as he glanced at Gojyo out of the corner of his eye.

"Hakkai don't like the smell 'a smoke," Gojyo replied.

Sanzo nodded and the pair of them fell into comfortable silence once more. Sometimes I wonder if the only reason Gojyo and Sanzo were ever able to stand each other was because of their shared habit. Otherwise, it was like being in the same room with each other was the call for a war between them.

After a long moment, Gojyo spoke. "So, you and Goku's tryin' to find a new place? Start over?"

"Don't speak," Sanzo said bluntly as he stared up towards the sky. "The sound of your voice is infuriating."

Gojyo scoffed, offended. "Fine. I ain't offerin' you no job then," he grumbled, turning back to smoking in silence.

Sanzo cocked a brow, turning to look at the other man huddled up in his jacket. "A job?" he asked simply.

Gojyo scoffed, rolling his eyes as he took another deep drag in. "Ya don't want to be a dewdropper, do ya?" before Sanzo could answer, Gojyo continued, "Look, we gots an openin' at the bar I work at. Serve drinks; be on the down low so no coppers can find ya. It's a good deal." Gojyo turned and cocked a brow in dry 

amusement. "Yer face's pasted all over the city, Sanzo. I think it'd be best if yah hid for a little bit."

Sanzo said nothing for a little bit, looking down at the cigarette silently smoking in his hand. After a moment, he sighed through his nose, turning to look at Gojyo out of the corner of his eye. "I'll think about it," Sanzo said, tossing the cigarette butt into the snow and watching it sizzle out.

Gojyo smiled and without a word, he turned and headed inside. Sanzo stayed out a moment longer, looking out over the snow-clad streets. His eyes narrowed and I wondered for a moment if he could feel me watching him. In the end he shrugged, hugging his jacket closer to him as he fled from the cold.

I almost laughed. The King, Queen, Knight and a Rook, Sanzo? Is that all you have?

You forget I have an army of pawns at my disposal.

My move.


	5. Chapter Four: The King

**Checkmate **

**Chapter Four: The King**

I waited a couple of months before I launched my next move. I won't tell you what it is yet, since I have to build tension. Anyway, I just wanted to let them relax. I wanted them comfortable, thinking that nothing could possibly happen. That they were safe. Goku and Sanzo were beginning to settle into their lives. The first night Hakkai had set up the couch for Sanzo to sleep on, but Sanzo had never made it that far. He ended up sleeping in the spare room with Goku. The pair wondered if Hakkai and Gojyo knew, and figured they probably did, since Hakkai never made the couch up after that. If they had a problem with it, they weren't saying anything.

Time began to flow as seamlessly as it did before the mess had started. Sanzo began working with Gojyo in his bar in the alley they had visited before. If anybody recognized him, no one said anything.

For the first few weeks, Goku stayed with Hakkai in the house, since the case was still hot and there were people prowling the city for them. However, Goku was beginning to get annoyed with staying inside so long, so Hakkai got him a job selling newspapers. Hakkai went after him with a pair of scissors before then, styling his hair differently. Goku said, point blank, that he didn't think that was going to fool anyone. It ended with Goku having to wear a pair of wide-rimmed glasses and a low-brimmed hat.

"Maybe I shouldn't be handing out newspapers, Hakkai…" Goku said nervously one afternoon. "Especially since my face is on them. I mean, won't anyone recognize me?"

"Oh heavens no," Hakkai reassured, giving him a cheerful smile and a wink. "You've got your hat and your glasses; no one will be able to tell it's you."

"I hate to break it to you, Hakkai," Goku said flatly as he pulled off the glasses. "But these aren't exactly a good cover."

Hakkai let out a short laugh. "Clearly, you've never been to Chicago before."

However, Goku didn't have to worry about any of that. Only a few weeks later, on March second, Mahatma Gandhi told British government that civil disobedience would start nine days later. One the twelfth, he began to march towards the ocean 

with protesters to make salt. Suddenly the journalists in Chicago didn't much care about two missing priests from New Orleans. Or wherever they were from. It was old news by that point. Goku began to relax, looking up as he handed people their papers and calling out the news down the street. He sold one for five cents each; half the profits went to his employer and he got to keep the rest.

Sanzo was in a similar profitable situation. They sold each drink for a dollar twenty five. It was expensive to anyone in those days, but Gojyo simply told him that they could charge whatever they wanted since there wasn't any other place in the city that sold alcohol. "There was a little joint down the road, run by ol' Bugs Moran," Gojyo told him with a shrug. "But Al Capone found out about it. He and Moran don't get along, since Moran is in the bootleggin' business too. Then there were the whole St. Valentine's Day Massacre."

"Why would he kill the competition?" Sanzo asked in disbelief.

Again, Gojyo shrugged. "He don't like people moving in on his territory. Little paranoid, if ya ask me, but a good fella. He wouldn't hurtcha if you're not messin' with him."

It didn't take long to figure out that Gojyo was working with Al Capone, the single largest gangster in Chicago. They were supposedly good friends, but Gojyo insisted that he never got too deep into any business of Capone's. "I jus' run my bar. Capone's a mobster, don't get me wrong, but he wouln' hurt nothin' just for no reason. He's a good fella."

There was only one incident, as I recall, when Gojyo looked truly frightening to me. It was one of the few times he'd ever mentioned the St Valentine's Day Massacre.

"A few 'a Moran's men were gonna go pick up a shipment 'o Moonshine from the Purple Gang. But Capone set it up as a trap. Foura our fellas went in, two dressed as coppers. They don't run, thinkin' their lawyers could settle it fer 'em. Then they opened fire, six a 'em died right there, and the seventh died in a hospital." His gaze darkened and I saw the surprise on Goku's eyes. He had never seen an expression so frightening on Gojyo's face. Neither had I, frankly. "They deserved it. The lot of 'em."

"Why?" Goku asked him, his voice subdued as though afraid that Gojyo would turn his wrath onto him.

"'Cause they killed a friend a mine. Him an' his whole family. He don't know from nothin', but they killed 'em anyway," Gojyo began to chew on the end of his unlit cigarette. "I learned mah lesson. You go into this business alone, and yah come out alone."

After that, Gojyo never spoke of the St. Valentine's Day Massacre or the business he was involved in.

They were settling into their roles well, but I could still tell that they were nervous about being caught. Goku didn't take off the hat or glasses while they were out, and Sanzo began growing a beard. It was definitely freaky to see on him, though it never did get much past long stubble. Goku joked, saying he looked like an old man, which Sanzo merely cuffed him for. Despite everyone's taunts, I could see he was really fond of his pathetic little make-shift beard. Still, I hoped he wouldn't keep it. He was the only one who thought it looked good.

It looked as though Goku and Sanzo had given up their religion completely. They didn't pray (that I could see) and they didn't follow any routines that they normally would have at the church. I was almost fooled, but sometime later I noticed the twin silver crosses that hung around both Sanzo and Goku's necks. I realized with a start that they hadn't given it up completely.

Was it stupid of me to be surprised? Maybe. In his past life, I always thought Sanzo only stayed a Buddhist because Koumyou wanted him to be a priest. Then I started realizing that it had become a part of who he was as a person. Did it make him weak if he accepted a religion into his life? I don't think so. He may have broken every rule in the book, and others of that religion may look down on him for it, but Sanzo couldn't change who he was. He wasn't going to, for a book full of rules and stories. That's why I think he made the best priest the world has ever seen. In this life and the last.

Sanzo and Gojyo had that evening off, and since Goku only worked mornings, the four of them were assembled around the living room, listening to the radio. It was originally Hakkai's idea, since she stood up, placed her hands on her hips and said they should leave the house. An hour later saw the four of them leaving the house dressed up. Hakkai wore a modest blue dress she said was for dancing, and Sanzo and Goku had simply worn a pair of dress pants and a shirt. Gojyo had completely dressed up, complete with the stripped suit and the tacky black fedora. Goku couldn't help bursting out laughing when he saw him. Sanzo even smirked.

"I think he looks wonderful," Hakkai said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and dipped him for a kiss. Sanzo rolled his eyes and Goku cheered.

Gojyo smirked, tipping his fedora down. "Yah know," he purred. "We could skip the dancin' and head straight for the bedroom." He winked in that cheesy fashion all men in the thirties did.

Hakkai raised a slender brow. "Do that, and you're sleeping on the couch." She then dropped him with an ungrateful thud on the thinly carpeted floor. "I'm looking forwards to this. Now, C'mon boys! I'm driving!"

The four of them piled into the small car and began driving. Chicago was covered in a thin layer of snow that was completely surreal. The place looked amazing and peaceful as they needed down the streets. I figured it wouldn't be too long until it all melted. They drove for several long minutes until Goku finally asked, "Where are we going?"

Gojyo, who was seated in the front seat, turned to him and winked. "A very nifty place in Chicago. Ol' 47th street."

In a few minutes they arrived on the street. Despite the fact that the rest of the city seemed peaceful, 47th street was alive with action. Ballrooms were on either side of the road, along with restaurants and a theater at the end of the road. Different types of jazz music bled out from indistinguishable sources as people roamed all over the place. Lights lit up the entire street as young men and woman hopped from different ballrooms, to restaurants, and it looked like the theater had let out. There weren't many cars, probably because there wasn't much room. However, there was one other thing Goku noticed.

"They're all black," he said, referring to the people.

Gojyo waved his hand dismissively. "Blacks, whites, what's the problem? Way I sees it, is that this is the best place to party. I hate to be racist…" he turned to look at Goku, a smile pulling on his lips. "But whites are wet blankets when it comes to partyin'. This is street is the cat's pajamas. It's totally unreal, yah know?"

Goku grinned, nodding. "Yeah. I was just wondering where everybody else was."

Gojyo snorted, sitting back down in his seat. "Sleepin' is what all them white fellas are doin'. They got no taste for the real life."

Hakkai parked and the four of them began to head down the street. Gojyo got out of the car, and held out his arm. Hakkai smiled, took his arm, and they began to head down the street like they belonged there. Goku and Sanzo felt considerably more uncomfortable, but followed anyway.

They headed into a place called the Savoy Ballroom. The place was full of people, primarily black, who were all dancing to the best jazz music. It was tempting, and if I could I would've loved to jump out and join them. When they got in there, Gojyo grinned, bowing and holding out his hand. "Would yah care to be my gigolo for the night, lovely lady?"

Hakkai took his hand daintily, smiling only barely. "Of course, it would be my pleasure," she replied.

Gojyo grinned before finally he spun her out, and they both disappeared into the dance floor, dancing and swinging with the rest of the crowd. Goku and Sanzo stood there a moment longer, Goku fidgeting anxiously. Finally, he turned to Sanzo. "C'mon Sanzo, let's dance!"

Sanzo snorted, turning his face away, "Not on your life, midget."

Goku frowned irritably and stalked away. However, it didn't take him long to find a young girl perhaps a few years older than him that happily accepted his invitation to dance. He spun her out just as Gojyo had, and Sanzo watched crossly as the pair began to dance together. It's kind of a strange dance, I'd have to say. It's nothing like how the kids dance today, I'll tell you that. Dancing in the twenties and thirties required skill. You didn't just stand there and shift every once in a while. No, you actually had to move. I want to say swing dancing, but I know that's probably not the right word. Needless to say Goku and the young woman were flying all over the place. They matched each other move for move, stepping wonderfully, ducking with precise timing and laughing the whole time. I don't even want to start with Gojyo and Hakkai. Gojyo was all over the place, not nearly as coordinated. Hakkai seemed like she was having fun though, and that was all that mattered.

After three songs, Sanzo finally seemed to have enough. He stormed out onto the floor and stopped beside the pair. "Can I cut in?" he asked apathetically. The 

young woman blushed, probably since he was so handsome, even with the horrid-looking beard. However, she fumed when Sanzo led Goku away, not her.

Another song began to start and Sanzo fumbled with the moves. Goku was beaming so hard that it was nearly blinding, however with the patience of a saint he took Sanzo hands and began to guide him through the moves.

"You gotta shave that thing, Sanzo. I can't kiss you like that," Goku told him, overpowered by the sounds of the instruments.

Sanzo scoffed, twisting and turning with the sounds of the saxophone echoing in the room. He was relaxing. It was good to see. "Like you could kiss me here anyway. They'd probably start beatin' us," he replied, turning Goku.

The young man laughed. "Yeah, I know."

I don't really know what to say after that. All I can say is that they had a good night, all of them. They stayed at the ballroom for several more hours before they finally decided to call it a night. Hakkai was flushed as they left, though a drop of alcohol had not touched their lips. It was still banned, remember? They had enjoyed several nice colas, though, and had a lovely dinner.

However, as they were heading back to the car, a hulk of a man stepped from the crowd. He should have stood out because not only was he one of the only other white people there, but he had to be at least six five. He didn't waste a single moment. As soon as Sanzo turned to look, the guy pulled a metal pole and smacked him hard in the temple.

I'm sorry; did I say they had a good night? I meant they had a good night… until they left the ballroom.

It happened too fast, but I'll try to recall it all for you. Sanzo hit the pavement hard, Goku crying out in shock. There was a lot of blood leaking out of a small cut. Head wounds bleed a lot, you know. There were two more men that stepped from the crowd, both of them pulling guns.

Then Gojyo pulled his own and successfully shot the first. People began to scream, running away from the source of the action. "They're too close!" Gojyo yelled, turning to look at Goku who was bent next to Sanzo. "Grab him and run!"

Shots were fired. I don't even know what happened to those shots, but nobody was hurt. It seemed impossible, since they were so close. I think some goddess was meddling again. She must have. Gojyo should have died that night. Instead, Hakkai grabbed her purse and threw it like a Frisbee. I don't know how she did it, but it smacked him in the face and he was momentarily thrown off guard.

It gave them enough time to pick it all up, including a slightly disorientated Sanzo who was now bleeding profusely, and run into an alley. They heard the sounds of the men behind them and gunshots ricocheting off the alley walls. "What the hell is going on?!" Goku screamed as they continued to run, his grip on Sanzo's hand tight.

"Moran's torpedoes," Gojyo called back as he continued to run, one hand over his fedora and the other clasping his gun. "Lord only knows why _he's after us of all people!_"

There was another gunshot and the sound of a sharp cry emitted from Sanzo's throat. He fell, and didn't get up.

Oh don't get all upset. I can hear you squealing from there. This wasn't the first time Sanzo's been shot and it certainly won't be the last.

Gojyo cursed, skidding to a halt. "Gojyo!" Hakkai called at the same time that Gojyo threw the gun. Hakkai caught it, turned down on one knee and aimed. A shot whizzed past her ear but she stayed perfectly steady. Goku was calling out to Sanzo incoherently at that point, and Gojyo was ducking to avoid possible shots. Hakkai fired once, and one man went down. The third hesitated, and Hakkai wasted no time. She shot him in cold blood.

There was a moment of silence as the ringing of the shots echoed in their ears. Then, Goku's shocked cry brought them back to reality. Hakkai and Gojyo turned, hurrying over to the blond man's side. Sanzo's eyes were closed, and I couldn't tell if it was because of unconsciousness or not. His brow was creased with pain and the horror on Goku's face was evident. There was blood on his hands.

"Help him!" Goku screamed hysterically as he looked down at Sanzo's still form. The only sign that he was alive was the shaky rise and fall of his chest and the pain creasing his brow.

Hakkai tossed the gun away, getting down on her knees next to him. There was blood, but not as much as she was expecting. Gently, she lifted his head, noticing that blood was still pouring out of his head. Blood was good; it meant his heart was still bleeding. Gently, she moved to remove his jacket, earning a sharp cry and blurred cerulean eyes trying to focus on what was going on.

"Sanzo!" Goku cried, frightened. I could see his world caving in on itself. "Sanzo! Don't die! Speak to me!"

"Watashi ni zutsuu, saru o atae te iru," Sanzo mumbled blearily, half-slipping out of consciousness. I thought he'd dozed off again before Hakkai applied pressure on his wound. He shrieked, his eyes opening before shutting again.

"Hakkai!" Goku cried, at a loss. He stared up at him with large brown eyes, as though asking what he could do.

"Goku, keep pressure on the wound. Stop the bleeding. It's just a shoulder wound, so he shouldn't die," Hakkai turned her green eyes up towards Gojyo, who was standing frozen with the gun hanging loosely in his grip. "Gojyo, bring the car around. I need to get Sanzo home so I can operate on him."

"Operate!?" Goku cried, horrified.

"Relax Goku," Gojyo said, not sounding all that calm himself. "Hakkai used to work as a nurse. She knows what she's doing."

Without another word, Gojyo bolted to bring the car around. Sanzo groaned weakly beneath them, and I was unable to tell if he was conscious or not. I wanted to slap the little bitch. Sanzo had been great once, and now he was reduced to this by a little blood loss and a bullet in his shoulder. Hadn't he been the one to stand up to Seiten Taisei with a butt-load of poison coursing through his veins and punctures straight through his chest? This reincarnation was wimpy in comparison.

"Goku," Hakkai said, as the teen wearily moved to meet her eyes. He was shaky, but he was getting control over himself. "Sanzo's going to be fine."

They could hear the far off sounds of sirens as the police drew closer. They would have to get out of there fast or risk being caught and tried for murder. However, Gojyo arrived on time with the car, screeching to a stop next to them. Goku helped his lover into the backseat, holding him tightly as Hakkai drove them out of there 

as fast as they would go. Goku had to grip the sides of the car just to make sure he didn't go flying all over the place. Once they were out on the streets, they blended in well, but Hakkai was still in a hurry to get home.

Sanzo had been jostled awake by the movement of the car. Hazy blue eyes settled out of focus on Goku's face. "Goku…?" the young man muttered.

"It's okay, Sanzo," Goku said. I could tell he was about to cry. I was proud of him for holding his tears back. "We're getting you home."

"My head is pounding…" the blond mumbled. He cried out sharply when his arm came in contact with the seat.

Goku looked so tense he was about to snap. "Sorry, Sanzo," Goku cried, trying to keep his lover still with Hakkai's insane driving. "You got shot in the shoulder. Do you remember what happened?"

There was a slurred reply as Sanzo started to fade out again.

"Goku!" Hakkai barked from the front seat, running a red light as she focused on the road. "I think he has a concussion. Keep him talking!"

Goku looked frantic. He placed one hand to Sanzo's face, keeping the man looking at him while Sanzo tried to slip back out of consciousness. "Stay with me, Sanzo!" Goku almost yelled. I could see he was reaching the end of his mental tether. I started to wonder if I should feel guilty about putting a hit out on Sanzo. "Look, remember back in the car? Remember when it was real cold and I wouldn't wake up?" Sanzo didn't respond, but Goku thought he caught a flicker of recognition. "Well, you told me not to leave you. You told me that I couldn't leave you holding the bag. Well now I'm tellin' you that. You are not going to die and leave me alone!"

"Sharp turn!" Hakkai called out as she turned a corner. Goku's back slammed into the car, but he kept Sanzo in place. Hakkai seemed calmer, and I could tell that she figured they were saf_er_. Sanzo wasn't out of the woods, but they didn't have cops riding up their ass. They just had to keep Sanzo from bleeding to death or otherwise. Sanzo was hit with a pole, for crying out loud.

Goku swallowed, sweat starting to dab at his temples. "C'mon Sanzo, remember the Bahamas? We were gonna go to the Bahamas. Where it's warm. Tell me about the Bahamas, Sanzo."

Sanzo's eyes were beginning to droop again. "Watashi ha kaze o nikumu," he mumbled.

"What did he say?" Gojyo called, flipping around in his seat.

"I-I don't know!" Goku stuttered, at a loss.

"Shit, that isn't good!" Hakkai called. She slammed on the breaks and it took a moment to realize they were parked in front of the house. She flipped around, undoing her seatbelt. "Both of you bring him into the spare room. I need to grab some things." Then she slipped from the car and into the house.

It took a bit of effort to maneuver Sanzo between the two of them, but they managed. They brought him into the house and placed him on the spare bed as Hakkai entered. She was already flushed, her kit under her arm as she crossed the room swiftly. She didn't even spare them as a glance as she kicked them out of the room. "You're both hovering, get out," she barked.

Goku and Gojyo were stuck sitting outside in the hallway for about an hour and half. To me, it didn't seem that long, but I can imagine to Goku and Gojyo it must've felt like an eternity. Goku was wringing his hat in his hands, as though he wanted to blame it for Sanzo's suffering. Gojyo merely sat on the floor and smoked. Goku couldn't even rise to taunt him about the fact that Hakkai hated the scent of cigarette smoke, and that if she found out he was smoking in the house, she would kill him. It wasn't the time for that.

Hakkai finally opened the door and stepped out with a smile. "He's fine," was the first thing that slipped from her mouth. Goku's shoulders seem to sag and I could see the relief taking him over. "He just needs to sleep for a little while. I suggest you sleep on the couch tonight, Goku." Goku swallowed, nodding. Exhaustion was written all over his face. Hakkai's sharp eyes turned to Gojyo, and suddenly all kindness was lost. "Gojyo?" she asked sweetly. "_May I speak with you?_"

There was so much venom in that phrase I was expecting Gojyo to simply keel over and die right there. Instead he simply swallowed a lump in his throat, pulled 

his fedora off and tossed it away before following Hakkai. He knew what this was about.

Goku watched them go before he stepped into the room. Sanzo was lying against the white sheets, perfectly still. I knew for a fact that Sanzo had not lost that much blood, and so there was no need for a transfusion. Besides, if they brought Sanzo to a hospital now, not only would be end up being found by the police, but they might be suspected for the deaths on 47th street. Hakkai was a good enough nurse, and I had faith in her. Even if nobody else did.

Goku crossed the room after a moment of hesitation. Sanzo looked better, I would have to say. His face had a bit more color and there was no longer a grimace there. I could make out a slight furrow in his brow but I knew that wouldn't go away for a bit. I had a feeling that Sanzo would be up and barking orders at people within a day.

Goku sat down at his side and entwined his fingers with Sanzo's for a brief moment. He maybe sat there for ten, fifteen minutes before he started getting fidgety. He got to his feet and went to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water before heading back to Sanzo's room. However, he stopped in front of Gojyo and Hakkai's door when he heard voices. The door was open a crack, and Goku could barely make out Gojyo's annoyingly stripped suit.

"I am gonna tell him, Hakkai! Stop hasslin' me, already!" Gojyo snapped, running a hand through his disheveled black hair. "Just… gimme some more time."

"More time," Hakkai repeated calmly. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and her glare frightened me. I couldn't imagine how Gojyo could look her straight in the eye and not pee himself. Lifetimes of practice, I'll tell you. "How much more time, Gojyo? Why don't we wait until another one of them get's shot? Goku needs to know!"

Goku's breath caught. "Jeepers creepers woman!" Gojyo cried, pacing the length of their room. Goku watched as he disappeared in and out of his line of sight. "Tonight was an accident! I had nothin' to do with it, and neither did Capone!"

"Tell it to Sweeny," Hakkai snapped bitterly. "Those were Bugs Moran's men and you know it. Now stop screwing around and tell Goku the truth before he winds up dead. Tell him who his mother is!"

Goku couldn't contain his shock as the glass he was carrying slipped from his hand and shattered on the floor. Gojyo and Hakkai both turned to stare at him, stunned that they're conversation had been overheard. Goku couldn't even register that the glass was no longer in his hand. He just stared. Goku had been 'given' to the church when he was seven years old, and still had some memories of his mother. It left him with serious abandonment issues, if you ask me.

Goku swallowed audibly, opening his mouth as though trying to form words. "You…" he breathed, as Gojyo and Hakkai continued to stand there in shock. "You know my mother…?"

Now, we're going to pause here and switch to me, because it's all about me. As you can probably tell, I went to Bugs Moran and offered him a boatload of cash to kill Sanzo and anyone who gets in the way. Now, once I told Moran that one of Sanzo's buddies worked for Capone, he was itching to get his men involved. I could see he was still nursing his bruised pride over the St. Valentine's Day Massacre. He readily agreed to assassinate Sanzo for me.

Don't get me wrong, I don't have anything against Sanzo, but I wanted to see if he could handle it. I wanted to see if he could pass my test.

Nah, I'm kidding. I just thought it would be funny.

Anyway, as it turned out, my plan backfired. When Moran found out that Sanzo (technically Hakkai) had killed three more of his men, he grew furious. He wanted me dead.

I was heading home from the store late that afternoon after picking up some sweets. I had been waiting to get some for a while now, and I had finally had the time to slip away from the church to go buy some.

It was the middle of the afternoon. Broad daylight. I can't believe I didn't see it coming.

I was happily humming to myself before a hand closed over my mouth and I felt steel at my back. I panicked. "Bugs wishes ya well," my assassin murmured in my ear before he pulled the trigger four times in recession. My body convulsed under each shot, eyes wide in pain as I gasped. People screamed. The guy let me go and I fell to the ground in a heap as he took off. I didn't even know the face of my murderer.

I was lying very still on the streets of New York City, listening to the cries and the faint whirl of a siren heading towards me. I was dead, for certain, no way was I going to live through this. However as I lay dying, I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. Sure, it was bloody painful, and I was sad I was dying and stuff, but I could remember all my deaths before this. I was more bummed out than anything else. I wanted to see how my experiment would end.

I was dead before the ambulance even arrived.

Oh, don't look so smug. I know what you're thinking.

I may have lost my King, but the game isn't over yet.


	6. Chapter Five: The Rook

**Checkmate**

**Chapter Five: The Rook**

Okay, so I was dead. I know what you're thinking, why am I still writing this story when I'm dead? At the moment I am sitting in my room in another place in another life, writing this down. I can still remember everything that happened perfectly, and despite my death, I continued to watch them. I know, freaky ghost-me watching the Sanzo party. But really, I wasn't a ghost. But I was. You know what I mean.

I'll tell you one thing, though. It never stops being freaky seeing your own body lying in its own blood. Jeepers Creepers, I was one handsome fella. Though, I didn't really look so handsome with my eyes open wide and blood pooling from a gaping wound in my back. Yikes.

Anyway, as I was saying, I continued to watch them, like I always did before. After the incident with the wound in the shoulder, Sanzo was a little quieter. He seemed more thoughtful, despite Hakkai and Goku trying to coax him into conversation. They wanted to make sure nothing went too wrong with his head, so they continually tried to lure him into conversation. He was complacent for the first few days, but afterwards he outright ignored them and all their attempts to get him to speak. I wondered what was going through his head as he spent the next two weeks in bed (by strict order of Hakkai). He spent a lot of time staring out the window, of course, watching the stars. I wonder if getting smacked in the head with a pole made you remember things you weren't supposed to. I wonder if he remembered me.

Goku mostly stayed by his side, though he was about equally quiet. He was probably thinking about his mother. Hakkai and Gojyo hadn't told him much, but they had apparently told him enough. "We know your mother," Hakkai had told him. "She's a friend of mine. It's why we let you stay with us, since you look a lot like her."

"I was gonna tell you," Gojyo offered sheepishly. "I was jus' waitin'. She does shows every other night, if yah wanna meet her."

"Shows?" Goku asked.

"She's a singer," Hakkai added.

Goku had decided to wait until Sanzo was well enough to get out of bed before they went to meet his mother. Waiting was nearly driving him crazy, and he mostly stuck in Sanzo's room as the man continued to get better. After two weeks, he was able to walk around without getting dizzy or throwing up. That was what mattered. For the first little bit, Goku chattered aimlessly to Sanzo about his mother, but after a few days of Sanzo's silence, he decided that he should probably stay silent.

It was late on a Thursday night when they finally decided that they should go find Goku's mother. Sanzo's shoulder had been bandaged and Hakkai had tried to get him into a sling, but Sanzo had ardently refused. They all piled into the car late into that evening and began to drive deeper into the city of Chicago. Gojyo drove.

Nobody said anything for the longest time. Goku's attention was diverted out the window as he began to twist his hands in his lap. The lights that passed by them were dazzling, and as usual it seemed like people were out everywhere. Goku's anxiety was coming off of him in waves, and everyone in the car could sense it. The sounds of the other cars on the streets and the occasional horns were loud.

"Goku… do you know what Muichimostu is?" Sanzo asked quietly as he stared out the opposite window.

Goku blinked out of his thoughts as he turned to look at his lover. Sanzo was half-bathed in shadow, the artificial lights of the streetlamps flooding in from the car window. Sanzo wasn't looking at him, and instead staring out the window with half-assed interest as the world went by them.

"No," Goku said quietly. He wondered if Sanzo even heard him. After a long moment of silence, Goku swallowed audibly, his hands fidgeting in his lap again. He was slightly unnerved by the strange behavior his lover was exhibiting. "Sanzo… do you?"

There was a moment of silence and I spared a thought to whether or not Hakkai and Gojyo were listening. I had to bet they were. There were several long moments where I would be holding my breath if I had any, before Sanzo turned to look at Goku. There was something strange in his eyes that made me pause. I'm not exactly sure what it was that made my chest tighten, but it did.

"No," Sanzo said slowly, thoughtfully. "I don't…"

They continued to drive for a few more minutes in silence before they arrived at the right place. It was a Jazz lounge, a little further away from where they were the previous night. It was smaller as well, and in a more primarily white neighborhood. It wasn't as festive as 47th street was, but I simply chalked it up to being a Thursday night. Gojyo parked the car on the side of the street before the four of them got out. Goku was fidgeting constantly before he finally shoved his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulders forwards. Hakkai merely placed a comforting hand on his back as they made their way inside.

The place was full of people, and the scent of cigar smoke was thick in the air. Some people were standing, but a lot were seated at tables. The lighting was low, and waitresses moved through the hordes of people, distributing food and drinks. At the far end of the lounge was a stage, with a band and a beautiful woman singing for them. As soon as he spotted her, Goku stopped, and he couldn't move an inch.

It was easy to see the resemblance. The woman on stage was surrounded by several men all playing instruments. She was a little bit short, with a thin red dress that hugged her shape. Her small tanned hands were wrapped around the microphone as she sung a sweet, seductive slow song. She had long brown hair, streaked with bits of blonde as she slowly swayed to the beat of her song. Her face was the same shape of Goku's, however when she opened her eyes, they were a deep, knowledgeable green.

The four of them stood back by the door as they watched her sing. Goku's hands were clenched tightly together as he stared at the woman on stage. I could only imagine the feelings running through him when he looked upon that beautiful singer on the stage. Anyone with eyes could see the relation between them. Hakkai, Gojyo and Sanzo all stood around, waiting for Goku's next move.

"She's… I mean…" Goku stood speechless, staring at the woman who had given birth to him in this lifetime. Goku swallowed audibly as Hakkai placed her hands on his shoulders to try and offer comfort. "Why'd she give me up?" he asked quietly.

Hakkai almost looked guilty. "She said she couldn't keep you. Your father was a man who promised to get your mother a record deal, since he was a producer in New York. However, he lied to her and after he…"

"After he and her played nookie," Gojyo continued when Hakkai trailed off. "He left 'er. And when you was born, she didn't think she could start her career with you, so she gave yah to the church."

Ah yes, I remember that. The other priests at the church wanted her to leave and take her child with her, since they didn't want to take care of an infant. What could they do with it? It would've been too much work. However, the second I laid eyes on the baby Goku, I knew I had to have him. I wasn't just going to let Goku be sent away. So I said that I would care for her son, though when she said that it would probably be best if she took him to an orphanage, I paid her to give me her baby. I think it was difficult to leave at first, but once she got far enough away, she started her life all over again.

"She wants to be as big as Bessie Smith," Hakkai said quietly. "You have to understand, Goku. She was young; she wouldn't know how to raise you properly. She just… really does love to sing."

"More than me, apparently," Goku said quietly, gripping the fabric of his shirt right over his heart. He swallowed audibly as he continued to sing her sweet, Blues song.

There was silence after Goku's addition, knowing that it was probably true. Her song ended and applause sounded throughout the small lounge. The woman on stage beamed, bowing and blowing kisses. "Thank you!" she called out, her voice ringing through the building. "Thank you very much!"

She moved to get off stage, and as she did her eyes caught the four of them in the far back corner. Her eyes grazed over them like any other, not even pausing as she looked over Goku before stopping at Sanzo. She smiled, winking at him before she got off the stage and disappeared into the back.

Goku stared, eyes wide. There wasn't a bit of shock, recognition, anything.

"Do you want to go meet her?" Hakkai asked tenderly, as though she wasn't sure where she should tread.

Goku shook his head, his features hardening into pain and anger. "No. She doesn't even remember me. There's no point…"

He turned before anyone could say anything and darted from the lounge, back to the car. Hakkai followed after and Gojyo wasn't far behind. Sanzo stayed a moment longer, looking up around the lounge as though he was searching for something. His attention then diverted to the floor, which he scuffed at with his boot. I frowned softly from where I was, curious. What was wrong with him?

A smirk caught on Sanzo's lips as his eyes darted up towards the ceiling. "When you meet your Father… kill your father…" he murmured. He pulled out his pack of cigarette and stuck one in his mouth as he turned towards the door.

--

The ride back had been frighteningly silent, no one wanted to try and offer Goku any comfort. It wasn't likely he would accept it. They all decided silently that they would go to bed. Goku and Sanzo made their way into their room and Goku crawled into bed without a word. Sanzo didn't say anything, not trying to offer any comfort as he crawled in with Goku. I figure he probably thought it would fall on deaf ears. Goku would be fine in the morning, after he had some time to simply rest and let it dwell in his mind for a bit. He'd always been like that. Sanzo… I wasn't so sure about.

They had been sleeping peaceful for a while, but not long into the night Sanzo awoke with a gasp. Sweat was pouring off of him in torrents, a lot like when he would wake up from nightmarish visions of Koumyou dying before him. I watched, interested as Sanzo pulled himself away from Goku and got to his feet. As usual, Goku was dead to the world.

Sanzo made his way to the chair and fell into it, gently massaging his fingers through the scarring flesh on his shoulder. He was seated nearby the window, where moonlight mixed in with the glow of the streetlamps. For a moment he merely sat there, massaging his fingers over his sore shoulder. He took several calming breaths, drowned out by the sounds of cars and sirens blazing. The window was open slightly, as spring was in full swing. Summer would be creeping up on them soon.

He sat for several moments, taking deep breaths in and out as he forced himself to relax. It took him a few moments before he got his bearings back as he relaxed back in the chair. His eyes were closed but he slowly let them drift open, catching sight of Goku in the bed. He was curled up on the part of the bed that Sanzo had previously been occupying, snoring softly. Sanzo cracked a small, undetectable smile he thought no one could see as he got to his feet.

He made his way over to the bed, leaning over the figure hunched up in it. There was that look in his eyes again, that weird softness that I doubt even Goku had seen. I was able to see it more and more often in the lifetimes where Sanzo really didn't have the trauma he'd endured when they were journeying west. He may have been an angry little kid, but Sanzo was more afraid to open up than anything. In this lifetime, he was just afraid of what would happen if he let Goku into his life, not because Goku might die on him, but because he had never been close to another person in his life. Sanzo really didn't know how to react. I was proud of him for trying, and little by little Goku had found his place in Sanzo's heart. He'd cleared away the spider webs that had accumulated in the time they had been apart. Each lifetime was getting easier and easier, and I'm sure in one life they would just see each other and know. They had that kind of bond, too. It all began hundreds of years ago when Goku and Konzen first met in heaven. Their bond could never break, no matter how much Sanzo kicked and screamed, or how much Goku clutched at it desperately. It would take something big, bigger than them, bigger than you or me or possibly even Kanzeon to break it. I'm starting to think it can't be broken.

He stayed over Goku for several more moments before he moved and pressed a kiss to Goku's forehead. He went to move, when his eyes caught a simple blue piece of paper stuck to the window. His eyes widened when he recognized it, and he snatched it off so quickly I'm surprised it didn't rip. He looked at it, and the simple note had a large 'N' on it. He quickly moved off the bed, opening the dresser to reveal a small box. He grabbed it before silently moving out of the room.

He made his way into the darkened living room, taking a seat on the couch as he held the box out in front of him. He opened it, dumping the tiny pieces of paper out on the floor in front of them. He grabbed them and began to assemble them in order, frowning until he had all the letters on the paper in the right order. He sat back, frowning at what was spelled out before him.

_REDEMPTION. _

There were others scattered about, all saying things like 'running away?' and 'God doesn't forgive murderers.' They had been accumulating for the past two weeks, ever since Sanzo had woken up from the beating he'd received on 47th street.

Now, this is what pissed me off. As you can probably tell, I was the one leaving the notes for Sanzo and Goku. How could I resist fucking with them like that? But, I couldn't leave the notes anymore. I was kind of dead. So the only other option was that I had a fucking copycat. It was sweet that someone wanted to copy me and all that junk, but I honestly did not need someone picking up my experiment where I left off. I was quite pissed off, thank you very much.

However, I could tell Sanzo was getting quite annoyed with them as well. He looked at them all spread out over the floor, dimly lit with the light coming in through the windows. For a moment, he sat and pondered, staring at the pieces of blue paper spread out over the floor. My copycat's handwriting was very different from my own, and I knew Sanzo wasn't an idiot. He'd probably figured out that this was someone new. It felt kind of strange as we both kind of just sat there, trying to puzzle out who could be after them.

I tried to rationalize. It had to be someone who knew what Sanzo and Goku had done, or at least had the opportunity to know. Someone who knew me. Someone who could have the guts to copy me. When I figured it out, I laughed. I began to laugh like a madman in the dark of the night, knowing that no one could hear me.

Well, well, Joseph, I see you've tried to walk in my shoes. How does it feel, when they're three sizes too big?

Pfft. A pawn trying to be a king.

How absurd.


	7. Chapter Six: The Bishop

**Checkmate **

**Chapter Six: The Bishop **

The next few weeks were pretty silent. No notes showed up. I could tell that Sanzo was beginning to tense up, moving about with a stiff aura, eyes constantly open. I think he was expecting an attack. This copy-cat was using the same tactic that I used. It didn't work as well the second time around. Still, it succeeded in stressing Sanzo out as the man looked over his shoulder around every other bend.

However, it wasn't enough to screw with them, and I think Joseph began to realize that. I began to lazily watch, wondering if Sanzo would figure out who his copy-cat stalker was. So far, it appeared that he didn't know. However I was starting to notice a change in Sanzo ever since he'd been attacked. I wonder if he remembered. I hoped to whatever corrupt goddess was watching that he did.

I haven't seen you in many a year and I know that you remember. But besides that, no one else does. Every time they're reincarnated, they forget. I'm so tired of remembering life after life, knowing so many faces on the street and not having them remember me. I miss when we were all together. I miss when Sanzo and his little cohort were traveling west. I miss waiting for them to come, forever locked in our little game of chess. Life was so much more interesting then. Now, there was nothing in this world but darkness. With each lifetime I pass I watch the world grow darker, the land decaying. And I see it in us as well. I watch as we all grow weaker, our life slowly bleeding away. Sanzo is not who he once was, neither is Goku or Hakkai, Gojyo, you or I. We're all dead.

Dead. Dead. Dead. Dying in a world that consumes our corpses and dulls our souls until there's nothing but grey.

Dead.

Dead, dead. All dead.

Nothing but dead. 'Cause we're dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.

That's why I hope Sanzo remembers. I hope he will continue to remember. I want to look into those deep violet eyes and see the recognition there. I want him to shine like the sun, like he did when he was Konzen and then Sanzo. That was when he shone. I want him to shine like he did all those years ago, because that was what would make it interesting. I swear, if he doesn't remember, I think I'm going to die from boredom.

It's no fun playing with dead things.

Dead. Dead. Hee, hee.

Anyway, as usual things continued on. I watched as time passed, and another year rolled by. 1931 did not bring America any solace from the Depression. People were beginning to become afraid. Companies were shutting down. People were starving. Even Gojyo's liquor business was slowing. Things were becoming difficult, and it was time that they all made a decision.

"We're gonna die here," Gojyo announced one evening after dinner. "America, God bless it, is dying. This Depression is gonna kill it. If we're going somewhere, then we're going now."

After a long discussion, it was decided that they would leave America, taking their chance and riding on an ocean liner across the ocean. "The lovely Empress of Japan is docking in New York in about four weeks. I say we go there to meet it. It's going across th' ocean to Liverpool. We can finally run from this Depression and go ta Europe, like we wanted."

"We can't afford four tickets on the Empress," Hakkai said, shaking her head.

"Hey, if I'm going across th' Atlantic, I'm going in style," he gave Hakkai a cheeky grin and a wink. "You leave getting' on board to lil' ol' me."

Once it was decided that they were leaving, Sanzo seemed to relax. I'll bet that he thought he was going to be safe if he was heading across the ocean. However, I think Joseph freaked when he found out. He knew he had to do something, and quick. That's when, two weeks before they were going to head for New York, Joseph struck.

He waited until late in the evening before he moved to attack. He crawled in a window left open earlier that evening, making his way into the darkened house. The heavy weight in his hand weighed down on his heart as he silently crept down the hallways, turning towards Sanzo and Goku's room.

If you ask me, he wasn't nearly as quiet as he could have been. And if Sanzo and Goku were who they used to be, they would have heard the sound of breathing and the almost non-existent footsteps crossing the floor. There was no moon that night as Joseph made his way into the room, stopping at the bedside. His blue eyes were almost alight in the dim lighting, glowing as he focused down on the pair in bed. Goku was curled up around Sanzo's chest, dead to the world. As usual, Sanzo slept soundly, one hand pillowed beneath his head.

Joseph stood watching them with eyes red with tears, burning with rage. Silently, one by one they began to slip down his cheeks, falling silently onto the wooden floor. He watched them for several long minutes, the room dark without the glow of the moon to light it. Then, he silently picked up the gun that was hanging loosely in his grip and popped open the chamber. It had three shots. Tears began to silently drip down his face as he moved, aiming the barrel of the gun towards Sanzo's forehead. His glare was murderous.

"I hate you…" he breathed. "You made me fall in love with you, and then you leave…" his gaze darted momentarily towards Goku. "God doesn't f-forgive murderers…"

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Sanzo's eyes snapped open. Joseph's breath caught, eyes wide. Sanzo mouthed something I couldn't quite catch before he pushed Joseph's arm up and away the same time Joseph pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the ceiling, causing a shower of dust to fall down on them. After the shot went off, Goku lunged form the bed, tackling Joseph to the floor. He let out a scream as his hand cracked against the wood, the gun flying from his grip.

Sanzo lunged off the bed, snatching the gun from the ground and aiming it at Joseph. That didn't stop the youth's thrashing. He managed to flip the pair over, pinning Goku to the ground. However that didn't stop Goku from clinging to him for dear life. Joseph wrapped his hands around Goku's neck and shoulders, smashing his head back against the wooden floor. Goku gasped, his grip loosening slightly as Joseph lunged off of him, bolting for the door. I can tell Sanzo was planning to shoot one of his legs, but Gojyo and Hakkai beat him. They appeared at the door, slightly concerned and disoriented. However when Joseph tried to run past them, Gojyo grabbed the fourteen-year-old, pinning his arms to his sides in a bear hug.

Joseph thrashed, letting out a scream of frustration. Sanzo kept the gun trained on them.

"What in Mother Mary's name is going on in here?" Hakkai barked, looking from Joseph to Goku and then Sanzo.

"I think I have some idea," Sanzo said, the gun still aimed at Joseph. "Just tie him up. Get some rope and a chair or something. I want the answers out of his annoying teenage mouth."

A few minutes later found Joseph tied securely to a chair, a gag in his mouth. The four of them stood around him, the gun left on the counter where the young man could not reach it. Gojyo stood with his arms crossed over his chest, looking quite angry with the world itself. He was pacing in front of the young man, venting for all the world to hear. Joseph merely looked towards the ground, his hair dipping over his head as he tried to hide his frightened tears.

"Come into mah home and try to bump off mah friends!" Gojyo ranted as he paced back and forth. "Who sent you? Moran? Some friend of one of the guys we killed, eh? I can't believe they've resorted to sendin' kids."

"Gojyo!" Sanzo barked from his spot a few feet away. "He isn't from a mob. And if you're going to interrogate him, then you might want to take the gag out of his mouth."

Gojyo blinked, and Hakkai rolled her eyes. She stepped up, untying the gag from Joseph's mouth. He didn't look up from the floor, still silently sobbing. I didn't blame the kid, frankly. I'm sure he thought he was going to die.

Sanzo moved away from his position on the wall, kneeling down in front of Joseph. "What are you doing here?"' he asked quietly, with patience that astounded me.

Joseph didn't look up, tears still silently rolling down the sides of his face. "I had to come find you," he said quietly. "I had to."

"Why?" Sanzo pressed.

Joseph still didn't look up, mumbling as though he was in a trance, "Because God doesn't forgive murderers."

Sanzo froze, staring at the young man that was tied to the chair. He said nothing as Joseph continued. "You killed Father Charles, and then Father Gregory died because of some gangsters I know were looking for you," he said quietly. "So I thought I could kill us all. Because… He doesn't… He won't forgive us."

"Us?" Goku echoed.

"I killed my parents," Joseph said quietly. "I killed them by mistake, and then I ran to the church. And then I met you, and you were pure. I thought you could save me, Sanzo. I thought…" he trailed off. "But then I realized that you were unclean too. You killed Father Charles. So I decided that we had to die. Let God sort it out." He turned his gaze up to look at Sanzo, stricken and pain-filled. "So kill me, Sanzo. Take the gun and shoot me. It's what I deserve."

Sanzo stood, eyes slightly widened with what he heard. "Hazel…" he mumbled beneath his breath. "That's right… I remember…"

Hazel. Hazel, Hazel, Hazel. I had forgotten about him. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid. Of course Joseph was Hazel. Now that Sanzo mentioned it, it all suddenly clicked in my head. His obsession with Sanzo, his distaste of Goku, and his constant need to follow me around. Hazel really hadn't changed much since the time where we were all together. I know you probably don't know Hazel in the least; however I still remember him vividly. I think it's fitting that he was still a child in body when he came back into our lives. Because really, when I knew him he might as well have been a child. Not that he was stupid, he was just ignorant. He had had much to learn in the life he lived, and I believe that he never learned everything he should have.

I'm glad I got to see him again, even if I have been too preoccupied to notice it was him.

Hazel turned his deep blue eyes to look at Sanzo, then everyone else in the room. After Sanzo's muttered comment, he didn't allow anyone to question his odd behavior. He stepped up behind the boy and untied him, stunning everyone else in the room.

Once Hazel was untied, he sat in the chair and rubbed his chafed wrists delicately, looking up at Sanzo with confusion and amazement. It was like the brat was falling in love all over again. "Get out of here," Sanzo said simply, nodding towards the door. "Go back home. I'm not going to kill someone who doesn't even know what's going on around him. There's more to life than following a bunch of measly rules. Maybe you'll learn that one day."

Sanzo threw the ropes onto the ground with a dull _thud_. Hazel's eyes darted to the other people in the room before he bolted, out the door before they had the chance to catch him again. He wasn't stupid; he knew he had to take his chance to get the hell out of there while he could.

"Sanzo…?" Hakkai called, concerned as Sanzo held his head, covering his face with his hand. "Are you alright?"

"No," Sanzo said after a moment, turning towards the bedroom. "Now I'm going back to bed. Leave me alone."

Sanzo stumbled back into his room, closing the door behind him. Gojyo, Goku and Hakkai stood frozen for a moment, unsure of what they should do. Finally Goku cracked them a smile, wished them good night and made his way back into their room. Sanzo was sitting against the window, a weird habit that he'd never been able to break. Goku came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his neck and resting his chin on Sanzo's shoulder. It was silent for a long time, their gazes locked in the reflection in the window. Goku moved daringly, pressing his check against Sanzo's exposed neck and nuzzling into his skin.

"It's stupid," Sanzo said quietly, his voice so light it was almost non-existent. Goku blinked in confusion, but he could tell that Sanzo wasn't talking to him. His eyes were distant as they looked out the darkened glass. "There's… so many memories. So many of them. You, me, Gojyo and Hakkai. And I finally decided that they don't matter."

Goku blinked, cocking his head. "Sanzo…?" was all he asked in confusion.

A smirk tugged on Sanzo's lips as he turned away from the window, yanking Goku into his lap. Goku emitted a startled squeak, his arms hooking around Sanzo's neck. "What matters Goku, is right now. Not the past, or the future, just the now," he told him quietly, his eyes alight with understanding.

Goku's brows knitted together. "Sanzo…" he mumbled quietly. "You sound really screwy, you know that?"

Sanzo scoffed, bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Goku made a noise of contentment at the back of his throat when Sanzo slipped a tongue into his mouth. He tangled his fingers in Sanzo's golden hair, gripping it tightly as they deepened the kiss. When they broke apart, they were both slightly out of breath. Sanzo let a small smirk catch on his lips. "Too screwy for you…?" he breathed.

Goku shook his head, grabbing Sanzo's hand and threading their fingers together. He cracked a genuine smile that lit up his whole face. "No. Not at all," he breathed.

Slowly, he got off the other man, tugging him back over towards their bed. Sanzo slowly got up from his spot in the window, following Goku's lead. The pair curled back under the covers, even if there wasn't much sleep to be had that night.

Time seemed to fly by, for me at least. Sooner than ever the four of them were packed up in their car, heading for New York. It took them two whole days to drive to the large city, and by the time they got there, they had one night that they spent in the car. Gojyo said that they would need to save as much money as they could for when they got to England. The American dollar was probably worth next to nothing due to the depression.

The morning they were bound to set sail they headed towards the docks. It was there that they caught their first sight of the Empress of Japan. It was a huge boat, beautiful and crisp white. It only had three stocks which were all painted yellow. The boat was gigantic to their eyes, and people were buzzing everywhere aboard the ship. It was eleven o'clock in the morning and the ship was to set sail at noon. People were everywhere, saying goodbye to their relatives or loading on the boat. It was a sight to see.

Gojyo held down his fedora as a wind blew through the area, crisp and biting. The four of them stood there for a moment, staring at the marvel of a boat. Gojyo let out a long whistle. "Ritzy," he said simply.

"And how," Goku piped in.

Another round of stunned silence passed over them. I don't think any of them had ever seen a boat that big in person before. It was stunning, if you ask me.

Gojyo suddenly broke out into a grin, leaning next to Hakkai. "Looks pretty good for a boat made by Canadians, _eh Hakkai_?" Gojyo snickered at the apparent joke while Hakkai merely rolled her eyes.

"How are we going to get on this thing?" Sanzo asked, holding his coat closed as another cool breeze swept over them.

Gojyo grinned, giving the blond a wink. "Follow me," he said, making his way through the crowd. The other three glanced at each other before making their way through the swarms of people. Once they got to the boarding dock, a man stood in their way. He was holding a clipboard, probably there to check the tickets.

"Name?" he asked in a bored tone when Gojyo and co approached.

"Oh, we aren't passengers," Gojyo said simply, glancing back to the group assembled behind him. "But mah brother is, we forgot to wish him well."

The man glanced over the four of them before he nodded, stepping aside. "We're shipping off in an hour, so make sure you're off by then," he said, allowing them up the ramp.

"Thanks!" Gojyo called as they all made their way up the ramp and onto the boat. It was swarmed with people, most of which passengers but some who were saying their final farewells to family members.

"That was your plan?" Goku exclaimed when they got on board. "That was too easy!"

Gojyo grinned.

Ah, I miss the '20s. It was so easy to rip people off.

The four of them mingled on board for an hour before the whistle went off. Those who weren't passengers stepped off the ship before they pulled the ramps away. "Come this way, you guys," Gojyo said, pulling them onto the deck of the ocean liner as it was pulling away from the dock. The four of them stood, watching New York as they began to sail away from it.

"Jeepers Creepers, this is so nifty," Goku said, leaning on the railing and watching as they slowly made their way out into the Atlantic Ocean.

"It'll take us a week to arrive in England," Hakkai said, catching their attention. "Now we just have to lay low for a while, and we should be fine."

"May I see your tickets?" a voice suddenly barked from behind her. Hakkai turned to find a crew member in a stark blue uniform looking down on them as though he didn't trust them at all. Hakkai bit her tongue, not realizing that a crew member had been standing so close. The four of them froze, about to bolt when a young man came up behind the crew-member. He tapped on the man's shoulder, and when he turned, and attractive young man was revealed.

He could've been in his early thirties, with a crisp, expensive-looking suit and a wide-brimmed grey fedora. Black, untamable hair just brushed his shoulders while his handsome face caught my attention. Two perfect green eyes turned to look at the crew-member, while the woman on his arm looked slightly bored. She was a petite little thing with long sandy-blonde hair and a cute little dress. She wore enough jewelry to pay for a starving family for a year. She was also doused in a fox fur stole. She wasn't that pretty, but anyone could tell that she was rich.

"I'm afraid that group of miscreants is with me," the young man said with a smile that pulled on his lips. Green eyes twinkled with wicked amusement as the crew-member stumbled out words.

"O-Of course Mr. Carter! My apologies for disturbing you. Have a lovely trip!" The man ran off so quickly it was as though someone set him on fire.

Mr. Carter indeed. Even if he tried to kill me once or twice, it was nice seeing Homura again. Figured that he would be a rich son of a bitch.

Homura's eyes were green though, which I found interesting. I supposed the blue and gold had melded together between lifetimes. He shot a stunning smile over towards our group of miscreants, causing Sanzo to growl low under his throat. I wonder if he recognized Homura.

"If you would like to repay me for saving you, then why don't you come to a party that I'm throwing? It's in ballroom eight tomorrow night. If you're not there, then I'll see to it that you're thrown off the boat." Homura smiled charmingly, giving Goku a wink before turning with Rinrei and making his way back into the ocean liner. For a moment, the four of them stood, confused.

"He's screwy," Gojyo said at last.

Goku couldn't stop the grin from pulling at his lips. "More than screwy. Like, super screwy!"

The boys laughed as Gojyo threw an arm around his neck. "The kid and I are goin' to check out the ship. See yah!" Gojyo called before they disappeared below deck.

Hakkai looked as though she was about to say something and instead let out a sigh. She turned to look at Sanzo, who was lounging back against the railing. "Sanzo?" she asked. "What do you think we should do?"

Sanzo smirked slightly, turning to look at her. "This ship is all inclusive, right? I say we find something to eat."

Hakkai smiled. "Yes, let's," she said, as they turned from the deck and made their way below.

The four of them spent the night sleeping far below deck, hiding in certain places throughout the ship so no one would know they were technically stow-aways. Goku and Gojyo seemed to love everything that the ocean liner had to offer. There were tennis courts and lounge areas and even a pool. The pair of them ran around the ship like children, making sure to try everything out. Hakkai and Sanzo seemed more laid back about the situation, but both seemed to be enjoying their week in luxury. Even if they did technically steal it.

The next night they went to ballroom eight. All it took was Homura's name and they were invited inside. The four of them weren't exactly dressed fashionably for the party, and some of the crew-members told them they would have to dress much better than that. Hakkai was allowed to borrow a silk dress that hugged her curves, and her long brown hair had been styled by another woman into a hot look. It left her with almost a foot less hair, but Hakkai had said that she was quite fond of the look.

Gojyo, Goku and Sanzo were all allowed to borrow suits for the evening. The three of them looked dashing, if I say so myself. The crew-member said that their clothes were simply being held for collateral, and would be returned when the borrowed clothes were returned. None of them really minded.

The ballroom was full of people dressed in rich suits and fancy dresses. A jazz band was playing loudly, and drinks were being served by men dressed in rather amusing little outfits. The entire party looked rather expensive. The four of them stood around awkwardly for several moments, unsure of what to do before Gojyo finally grabbed Hakkai's hand and brought her out onto the dance floor. Within minutes they were swinging and hopping to the jazz music.

"There you are!" Homura proclaimed as he came up behind them. Sanzo and Goku turned, slightly surprised. He was dressed in a rather expensive looking suit, sans the fedora and a cigar hanging in his fingers. "I'm sorry, I didn't properly introduce myself the other day. My name is Alphonse Carter. But you can call me Al."

That was a seriously stupid name. And this from the guy who got stuck with 'Gregory.'

"This is Sanzo, and I'm Goku," Goku said quickly, glancing back over at the dance floor where Gojyo and Hakkai seemed to be having fun. "And our friends are Gojyo and Hakkai."

Homura smiled, but didn't seem interested in Gojyo and Hakkai. "Can I get you gentlemen a drink? Scotch perhaps?"

Sanzo's brow rose. "Whiskey?"

"Consider it done," Homura said, calling over one of the server boys and ordering them drinks. He turned to look at Goku expectantly.

"Uh, water… I guess," Goku said anxiously, as though he wasn't sure what he should order.

"And a glass of champagne for the lad," Homura ordered. The server looked between them both, and decided to go with the more powerful man's order. He ducked off, heading to fulfill the orders. Goku just wrinkled his nose at him. Homura smiled, his eyes alight with mirth. "Come now, Goku, it's time this silly prohibition ended. Enjoy it; it may do you some good."

Goku said nothing as the orders were brought to them. Goku tasted at the champagne, and wrinkled his nose, but decidedly began to drink it. Sanzo threw his whiskey to the back of his throat, enjoying the bitter burn as it made its way down. As Goku's attention was caught by Gojyo and Hakkai on the dance floor, Sanzo turned to look at Homura.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked, his eyes steeled over.

"But of course," Homura said politely, catching Sanzo's intention as they moved towards the bar. Sanzo needed a new glass of whiskey anyway.

"Why did you help us yesterday?" Sanzo asked him as they waited for the bartender to pour him another drink. "It's not like we can give you anything."

Homura nursed the scotch in his hands, staring out across the room. "Sanzo…" he said slowly. "Have you ever heard of kismet?"

"What?"

"Kismet. Destiny, fate, or the divine. You know, that kind of thing," Homura said quietly, taking another swig of his scotch. He seemed distracted partly by whatever was going on in his head. "Do you believe in it?"

"I believe in myself," Sanzo replied stubbornly.

A smile began to creep upon Homura's lips as he blinked out of his daze. He turned to look at Sanzo, focusing on his face with a strange look in his eyes. "How very like you," he said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Sanzo shot back.

Homura shook his head. "Pardon me; it just seems like something that would suit you. You come off as a very stubborn man, Sanzo, and for some reason it sounds right to hear you say something like that." Sanzo said nothing as Homura threw the rest of his drink to the back of his throat, placing the empty glass down on the counter. "However, Sanzo, for those of us who are not strong enough to walk our own path, we must believe in something. And for me, it is fate that I believe in, and I believe it was fate that led me to you. I don't know what I expect in return from you, or if I expect anything at all. I just pray that one day karma will reply my debt." He shot Sanzo a smile, turning from the bar. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have something I need to attend to."

Sanzo watched wordlessly as Homura turned back into a crowd of people, taking Rinrei's hand in his own and leading her onto the dance floor. A slow, easy song began to play as Homura took Rinrei into his arms and began to twirl her on the floor like a delicate doll.

"You are strong, Homura," Sanzo said under his breath, taking sips of his drink as he watched the pair twist and twirl on the floor. "You just can't see it…"

His gaze shifted over towards Gojyo and Hakkai, who were both wrapped in each other's arms and swaying to the sounds of the music. Then his gaze shifted to where Goku was standing at the side with his glass of champagne, simply watching. Sanzo sighed, placing down his drink and making his way over to the boy. Wordlessly, he put a hand on Goku's shoulder, causing brown eyes to flicker to him. Sanzo took the champagne glass and gave it to one of the servers before taking Goku's hand and leading him out onto the dance floor. Goku looked up at him, slightly confused.

"Sanzo…?" he breathed.

"Shut up, this is the only one you're getting," Sanzo said briskly as he turned the other man before pulling him back into his arms.

"Sanzo, people are staring."

"So?"

"What if we get in trouble?"

"Homura will put a stop to it."

"How do you know Homura won't have a problem with it?"

"Just trust me."

Goku let a small smile creep onto his lips as he let his head dip onto Sanzo's shoulder. "Okay," he whispered. "I trust you, Sanzo."

The pair moved silently to the beat of the music, turning and twisting and swaying. They fell into their own rhythm, and I swear I'll never get tired of seeing those two together. They always did have something that no one else did. As I watched them there on the dance floor, I could feel something swelling in my chest. You have to see it one of these days, and I'm sure that you will.

I'll never get tired of fucking with them, but I'll never get tired of seeing this, either.

My little Kouryuu's all grown up. I feel like a proud Daddy.

The party continued late into the evening, and the four of them stayed quite late. When everything began to shut down, Gojyo, Hakkai, Goku and Sanzo slipped off, heading towards some corner of the ship where they could spend the night. Gojyo was slightly intoxicated, leaning heavily on Hakkai as they made their way along the deck. They were planning to go below, however were cut off before they could get that far.

The night air was brisk and the scent of salt was strong. As they made their way along the deck, they were stopped by a young man in dark clothing.

"For crying out loud…" Sanzo muttered under his breath. "Hazel! I told you to go home!"

The young man in front of them looked dazed. I'll admit that Hazel was ignorant and slightly fucked in the head when I knew him, but this was going too far. His hair was in tangles and his clothes were streaked with dirt. His eyes were red from where he had clearly been crying. I could tell that the death of his parents had shattered Hazel. He'd managed to mostly keep himself together when he was at the church; however when he had learned that Sanzo had killed Father Thomas and fled the church, I think whatever had cracked in him shattered. Sanzo was the only person that had really mattered in Hazel's life, his foundation. When it was gone he was as good as finished. The fact that Sanzo and Goku were together probably didn't help much either.

Hazel was broken. There was no other way to describe it.

Hazel turned his listless eyes up towards Sanzo, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Sanzo…" he breathed, looking half-insane as he let his arms dangle at his sides. There was a gun in his grip. "Sanzo… I'm glad I found you… You can finally kill me."

"Hazel…" Sanzo breathed, realizing what I already knew.

Hazel held the gun out as an offering. "Go on, Sanzo, please. I want you to."

Sanzo shook his head. "Hazel, I'm not—"

Sanzo was cut off by a gunshot. Hazel shot the ground in front of them, causing a curse to escape from Gojyo's lips. "This is not up for discussion, Sanzo," Hazel said darkly, aiming the gun up at Sanzo's head. "Either you shoot me or I shoot you."

Sanzo held his hands up, eyes darting to the other three faces around him. He let out a soft sigh. "Okay then," he said quietly, before he held out his hand. "Just give me the gun."

Hazel smiled. It was one of the creepiest expressions that I think I'll ever see on his face. He took several steps forward, handing Sanzo the gun before stepping back. He was ready to die. There was simply no other way to put it. Goku looked up at Sanzo wordlessly as he took the gun. However in a single moment he threw it over the balcony, lost to the water below.

Hazel's eyes widened as he watched the weapon disappear over the edge. "No!" he screeched, running to the railing as though he could save it.

"I'm not going to kill you, Hazel," Sanzo repeated, causing the boy's eyes to flicker back towards them.

Hazel began to shake, fisting his hands in his hair and yanking viciously. "Why! I never asked you for anything before! I just wanted to die by your hand! Why! Why!" Clearly, Hazel didn't want an answer to his questions as he continued to yank at his hair. Sanzo stayed silent.

Hazel backed up until his back met the railing, and he suddenly stopped. His eyes widened and I could see the idea clicking into place. Before anyone could stop him, he grabbed the railing and hoisted himself over the edge.

"Hazel!" Sanzo yelled, running towards the edge of the boat as Hazel threw himself over. Sanzo's entire body tensed as he watched Hazel's body hit the water with a splash, instantly vanishing into the dark, inky waters. Sanzo grabbed the railing, about to throw himself overboard before Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo grabbed him, yanking him backwards.

"Sanzo!" Gojyo cried as they pulled him away from the edge of the boat, "Don't be an idiot!"

Sanzo opened his mouth to say something when Hakkai smacked him smartly across the face. Sanzo paused in his movements, and Gojyo and Goku eased him down onto the deck. "Jumping after him would be suicide, Sanzo," Hakkai told him sternly, her eyes darkened with rage. "That's a couple hundred feet drop to the water. Hazel's as good as dead."

Goku said nothing as he wrapped his arms around Sanzo's mid-section and pulled the man into a tight embrace. Sanzo didn't protest, and instead held the smaller boy close.

I honestly felt bad for Hazel. The boy was seriously fucked in this life. I just hoped that his next life would be better. He would be able to start off with a clean slate, everything wiped away so he could begin his life anew. They all got that chance, except for you and me. We're doomed to remember, always. And you know, I think I'm okay with that.

The rest of the ride on the ocean liner was pretty uneventful. Goku, Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai mostly stuck together, and enjoyed life on the boat as much as they could. I was glad. They looked like they were having a lot of fun. I would never wish death on any of them, since after a while those four had come to feel like my children. But like all good parents I wanted my children to be smart. So every life I test them, to make sure they haven't forgotten what it's like to live in an age where demons and humans co-existed.

Magic was dying from the world. I had to make sure that none of them begin to think they could have an easy life. They would all belong to me, no matter where they were or what kind of life they were living.

I have to screw it up, just a little bit.

"Hey! Goku, Sanzo! Get a wiggle on!"

Goku blinked his eyes open. He was sleeping against Sanzo down far below the decks of the ship. He opened his eyes to find Gojyo in their face, grinning. "Wake up, you guys, you have to see this."

Goku and Sanzo slowly began to wake up, stretching out their sore muscles and looking up at Gojyo, who was fully dressed and had his fedora in place. "What's going on?" Goku asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"We're home, now come! To the deck!" Gojyo proclaimed, making his way towards the stairs, not bothering to wait for Sanzo or Goku.

The pair slowly untangled themselves, getting to their feet and following Gojyo up through the many levels on the ship. It took a while, before they finally reached the deck, where the sun was already shinning and a light breeze blew through their hair. They made their way to the railing where Hakkai and Gojyo were standing. Gojyo was grinning as he motioned out in front of them. "Look boys," he said, unable to suppress his joy. "We're home."

Spread out before them were Liverpool's docks. They could see the land, looking as though it was jutting out of the ocean itself. Gojyo grinned, ripping off his hat and waving it with a scream of joy. "Whoopee!" he cried, as he and Hakkai exploded in a fit of laughter. Goku couldn't help himself as he began to chuckle, until he was outright laughing with the other two.

Gojyo placed his fedora back on his head and linked arms with Goku as they danced around in little circles. Hakkai laughed at their childishness, and even Sanzo couldn't stop the smile that caught on his lips. Gojyo finally released Goku, throwing an arm around Sanzo's neck as he grinned. Sanzo didn't seem to mind entirely.

"Guys and gals, we made it. It was tryin' on us all, but we did it," he raised his hand as though he had a glass to make a toast with. "From here on out, it's smooth sailing."

"Here, here!" Goku cried, grinning from ear to ear.

"Where should we go first, o wondrous adventurer?" Hakkai asked as Gojyo took a step forwards, dipping his fedora down just a bit.

He took Hakkai into his arms and dipped her, grinning uncontrollably. "Wherever your little heart desires, doll," he said, capturing her lips in a kiss.

Goku slid in next to Sanzo, smiling up at the man. "So that's England, huh?" he asked, looking out over the land in front of them. "What do you think Sanzo?"

Sanzo shrugged his shoulders, glancing back over at Gojyo and Hakkai, who had calmed down and joined them at the side. He smirked, just slightly, as he turned to look back over at the docks. "Looks pretty dull if you ask me," he said.

Gojyo grinned mischievously. "Then we'll just have ta stir up some trouble," he decided.

Sanzo turned, leaning back against railing as he looked up towards the sky. It was a perfect blue, with a stray cloud hovering here and there. "Sounds pretty copacetic to me," he said simply, turning his head to look at the other three.

Goku simply grinned.

I had to leave them pretty much there. I knew it was time that I stopped screwing around and reincarnate my ass already. I knew that there wasn't anything left to see. The '30s were a dangerous time to be heading overseas, and I already knew what was coming. The trumpets of war were silent, for now, but I knew soon they would start howling. In Germany, an army was building, and although they wouldn't strike for another two years, I knew that something horrible was starting.

I don't know what happened to the four of them in that lifetime, and I know I never will. I don't know if they made it through the war, or if they died horribly. I don't know if they joined the army—and I hope to god they didn't. Something about Gojyo in a fighter plane makes me hope the Germans did the right thing and got the hell out of his way. Whatever happened to them, I know they could never truly die. I knew I'd see them again.

Checkmate.

Sincerely yours,

Father Gregory.

Nii Jianyi.

Ukoku Sanzo.


	8. Epilogue: Play Again?

**Checkmate **

**Epilogue: Play Again?**

A young boy darted away from the bar with two drinks in his hand. One was a martini and the other was a cola. He couldn't be any more than eight years old as he scrambled across the sand, long dark hair getting into his slim eyes as a cool breeze blew over him. The Bahamas certainly were beautiful this time of year, he thought as he made his way across the beach to where a table was set up. He placed both the drinks on the table as he hoisted himself up on his chair. The man across from him was easily in his fifties. His blonde hair was starting to grey around his temples, and wrinkles pulled at the corners of his eyes. He was flipping through pages of handwritten work; the pages looked old and worn, much older than the boy who supposedly wrote them.

"Well," the man said, turning to look at the boy as he sucked his cola through a straw. "That certainly is a tale, Ukoku."

The boy smiled at him, placing his cola back on the table and looking at the chess board in front of him. He moved his knight. "Back in those days, Koumyou, there was no computer or TV, or anything. What else did I have to entertain myself with?"

The older man laughed good-heartedly as he folded up the pages and placed them in his bag. He turned down to look at the chess board, calculating his next move. "I must say though, Ukoku, your language certainly is entertaining," the older man pointed out, turning his aging eyes up to the young boy.

"When you live through as many lives as I do, things stick," the boy said as he reached for his cola again. "Just be thankful I'm not still saying 'groovy'," he said with a scoff and the roll of his eyes. "Now that was an interesting era."

Koumyou chuckled good-heartedly. The sounds of the ocean washing up on the shore filled the background as Koumyou moved his Bishop. "I rather liked it," the man said.

"Figures you would," Ukoku mumbled under his breath.

Koumyou smiled the same blank smile that could mean everything or nothing at all. "Ah, Ukoku," he said with a drawl, leaning back in his chair. "Are you going to try and find them in this life as well?" he asked.

Ukoku looked up at him, giving a small smile as he studied the board. "Perhaps. But I am enjoying getting the chance to catch up, Koumyou. I'll admit I was surprised to see you again." He couldn't stop the grin that caught on his lips as he looked at the other man, adding maliciously, "_Grandpa_."

"Please don't call me that, I'm very sensitive about my age," the older man said as he watched Ukoku move one of his pawns.

"You always are," Ukoku said as he leaned back in his chair.

Koumyou smiled again. "Our bet's still going strong, Ukoku, and I do believe I'm winning," he said, moving his Queen, "Careful now."

Ukoku scoffed. "The game's far from over," he said, quickly moving his knight, taking one of Koumyou's pawns. "So long as Kouryuu continues to make mistakes, I will always be here."

"Ah, my Kouryuu," Koumyou sighed, looking like a proud father as he took Ukoku's knight. "I do miss the little guy."

"He's not so little," Ukoku mumbled, moving another pawn forwards.

Koumyou _tisked_ his tongue as he moved his rook. "I wonder where he is now," he muttered, watching as Ukoku moved his pawn again. "Perhaps he's just under our noses! Maybe he's a waiter here or something!" Koumyou said cheerfully.

Ukoku looked at the man, letting out a sigh even as his lips pulled into a smile. "You know, Koumyou, I've known you for years and I _still_ can't tell if you're brilliant or retarded," the boy mumbled, moving his rook.

Koumyou laughed, taking Ukoku's rook with one of his pawns. "Neither can I," he said brightly, causing a chuckle to escape Ukoku's lips. "But I wonder, Ukoku," he said as he watched Ukoku move his queen. "How does it feel to know that you're slowly driving yourself insane?" When Ukoku looked up, he saw nothing but seriousness in Koumyou's eyes. "I can tell from your letter, my friend," he said quietly.

Ukoku looked down at the board, cracking a smile. "Going insane hurts," he said quietly, watching Koumyou move his pawn. He counter-attacked with his queen. "But being insane doesn't. I suppose my slow descent into madness is simply karma due to all those I drove to insanity with the Minus Wave. Wouldn't you agree?"

Koumyou said nothing as he moved his knight. "I wouldn't know anything about that," he said stubbornly. "I wasn't alive for it."

"Right," Ukoku mumbled as he moved his bishop to meet Koumyou's knight.

"Be careful, Ukoku," Koumyou said wisely. "You are still a dear friend to me, and I hope for the best. Though, from a moral standpoint you should be burning in hell. I still wish you the best of luck."

"I won't stop until my soul has been completely shredded by the gods themselves," Ukoku said darkly as he watched Koumyou. "I'm expecting their visit. And when they do come, I'll be ready for them."

Koumyou moved his pawn forwards, a smile tugging on his lips. "You can handle the gods, but clearly you can't handle this," Koumyou said as he held up Ukoku's bishop. "Checkmate!" he sing-songed, waving the bishop back and forth.

Ukoku's eyes widened as he looked down towards the board. "What the…" he let his sentence trail off as a smirk tugged on his lips. His eyes glinted devilishly as he looked up at the older man. "Good game, Koumyou," he said, grabbing his cola and sucking at it through the straw.

"Play again?"


End file.
